Within Temptation
by TwilightVampire92
Summary: The Volturi, namely Aro, Have come to Forks to see if Bella has been changed. When he sees that she hasn't, he kidnaps her and gives Edward a choice; Turn Bella while he hasn't feed in almost 3 weeks, or watch her suffer and die? **Story is Discontinued**
1. Unnanounced and Unwelcome Visitor

1

**A/N: well...this is my first Fanfic posted, so hope you enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT Own Twilight...or sadly Edward. So please dont sue...all I can pay in is Cookies...if i even have that. I do however own this story.**

**Bella PoV**

I knew I was dreaming, but I couldn't wake myself up. Edward was leaving me, again. I was

screaming for him to stop, begging for him to stay, but no sound came from my mouth. I was

crying and no one could hear it. I was alone, cold, and falling into the darkness...And finally, I

woke up.

I sat up quickly in my bed, tears streaming silently down my face. I hadn't noticed

_Him_ come and hold me. He began wiping the tears away and held me close to him. He kissed my

forehead and tried to calm me down. Once I did, he turned my face gently to face him so he could

ask me what was wrong. I looked into his dark eyes and traced the dark purple bruises under

them with my fingers. "You're getting hungry, aren't you." I asked, trying to look away from his

smoldering eyes that were begging for answers to his unsaid questions. He sighed a little and

shook his head, "No, im fine, Are you alright?" he asked in his velvet voice as he stroked my hair

gently. I sighed in defeat and told him my dream. "I...I dreamt that you were leaving me again. I

Was crying and screaming for you to stop, but no sound came from my mouth. I was left alone

I could feel the darkness taking me over..." as I finished I started to sob and he pulled me close to

his chest and hugged me.

"Bella, I will _**Never **_leave you again. I can't and won't live without you. I love you too much to

be away from you." he said as I breathed slowly into his chest, finally calmed down. He laid me

back into bed and wrapped his arms around me. The last thing I heard before falling back asleep

was Edward humming my lullaby.

I woke up the next morning to Edward gently pushing the hair from my face and kissing

my cheek while whispering for me to wake up. This was my favorite alarm clock. He kissed me

when my eyes opened and smiled my favorite crooked smile. My heart audibly sped up in my

chest, making me blush, which only made him smile again. I stood up to get my clothes and

other toiletries to go and get ready for school. When I looked out the window my smile faded.

It was beautiful out, barely a cloud in the sky. Crap. That meant that Edward (or any of the

Cullens) couldn't come out today. Edward came over to me by the window and snaked his arms

around my waist, resting his cheek against my hair. The light from the window shone onto his

arm, making it sparkle like diamonds were embedded into his very skin. "You should get home

before anyone can see you, Edward." I said, turning around to face him and looked into his eyes,

which were now a very dark shade of topaz, almost black. He would have to go and hunt.

"Alright, I love you, Bella. I'll be here when you get back from school." I nodded, but added,

sadly, "Maybe you should go hunt today instead of waiting for my to get back." I knew he

didn't want to leave me, but he also knew he had to feed, and soon. He nodded and kissed me

deeply, then whispered in my ear, "I love you." and went out the window. I watched him

running until he was gone in the thick green forest. I turned back to my bed and quickly

got dressed, then I grabbed my bag of toiletries and went to the bathroom to finish getting

ready.

I walked in and shut the door behind me, flicking on the light. Only then did I look

up and my eyes widened in terror. "Aro.." my mine thought, and before I could even speak

the word my mind already said, he grabbed me and threw me into the bathtub door, making its

glass shatter onto me. Several pieces of glass cut into my skin. It was then that I screamed.

Screamed from fear, screamed from pain. It was also a scream for help that noone could hear.

I screamed mostly for Edward, which I know was useless, But I did it anyways. "Cullen didn't

keep his promise to change you. Oh well, this will make it more fun." he snickered, picking me

up roughly from the ground and taking me with him out of my home. The pain was too much to

bear. "Edward...please help..me" was my last thought before the darkness consumed me and I

passed out.

**A/N: there ya go. My first chapter. PLEASE review and tell me what you think and what I can**

**do to make it better. I like criticism, it'll help me write better in the future**


	2. Anger and Worry

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. the wondeful Stephenie Meyer does. I do own this story, so hands off P**

**Edward PoV**

1 I was almost home when I heard Alice's voice screaming in my head, making me stop dead.

Edward, Its Bella. Aro from the Volturi took her!" Before my mind could even process all

what she had just told me I ran faster than I ever possibly had before back to her house. My

phone rang and I knew it was Alice because I was too far from her to be able to hear her

thoughts. She was talking very fast, barely understandable. "Alice! Calm down and tell me what

you saw dammit. When the hell did he take her, I just left..." the ending of my rant came out as

barely a whisper because now my mind finally caught up. Bella was taken from me, again.

"He took her once he knew you were gone and would not be able to stop him. Listen. I also saw

him attacking and when he left she was unconscience ." I growled at the thought that not only

did he take her, but he had hurt her too. "Where'd they go?!" I yelled into the phone, almost

to Bella's house. "I don't know...Looked like an old factory. I also saw a dark room at the end

of some hallway..probably where he's keeping her." She trailed off, dry sobbing into the phone.

"Alice, call me back immediately if you get anymore visions, please. I'll follow her scent to

where he took her." I said quickly, shutting my phone and jumping through Bella's still open

window.

I looked around her room and everything looked alright, normal, the same way I it had

been when I left. Then the smell hit, hard. The scent of her blood, and it was coming from her

bathroom. I walked over to it and eyes turned pitch black from not only the smell of blood, but

from the sight of this room. Blood and glass was everywhere, as was Aro's scent. Another deep

growl came from me and I went back to Bella's room and out the window again, following the

scent. Alice called me back a few minutes later and told me a more descriptive idea of the

factory. I recognized the description and ran in its direction.

I didn't care that I was in broad

daylight and my whole body was sparkling for the whole world to see. I didn't care that I was

running faster than any human could possibly run. I didn't care about any of it at this point. All

I cared about was the fact that Bella, My angel, was in danger and in pain and I needed to get to

her. To protect her. To save her.

**A/N: ooook, So please, REVIEW! I would love to hear from my readers and get feedback. its how i get motivated to write, people!**


	3. An Act of Evil

**A/N: sorry for another short chapter, see, i already have this story (well most of it) written down, its what i did during school instead of paying attn. so in my notebook, its like..2-3pages long xD but anyways, no one reall cares about this..so On with the story! (btw, I dont own Twilight/New Moon)**

**-Bella PoV**

I was in so much pain when I finally woke up. My arm was on fire, or at least it felt that way

from all the cuts I had gotten at from my attacker throwing me into my bathtub door. Some

pieces of glass were still inside my arm, and I also felt pain in my leg, probably more cuts from

the broken glass, but my arm was where the pain was centered.

I moaned as I tried to move and then heard a sadistic chuckle from the nearby darkness.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Ms.Swan."

he said as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and came to rest looking into his dark (almost

black) crimson ones. He walked over towards my beaten form and poked his hand painfully into

my arm where it was still lightly bleeding. I screamed in pain and he simply smirked. I was too

weak to even try and move away so I did all I could do, yell.

"Stop! Please...stop." I cried as the

tears began to brim over my eyes from the unbearable pain, I felt as if I would pass out all over

again. "Hmm...I guess I could stop, wouldn't want you dead, yet." he said, pulling his hand away

which was now covered in my blood. He licked his fingers and his eyes darkened when he

looked back down upon me.

"I can't wait till your dear Edward comes and tries to save you. This

will be most enjoyable to watch."

he finished licking his fingers clean of my blood and his eyes

gleamed hungrily even in the darkness of the room. He seamed to of been able to read my

thought of him being hungry because no sooner did I think it that he snapped his long, white

fingers and two men in cloaks, obviously part of the Volturi, appeared suddenly and held a young

woman in their grasps, struggling to get free. She looked directly into my horrified eyes as it

all comprehension clicked in my head of what was going to be done to her.

As soon as the two men dropped the woman before Aro, did he grab her roughly by the shoulders and sunk his

long fangs deep into the crook of her neck. While she screamed in pain her eyes stayed focused

on me as if asking, 'why aren't you helping me? Why are you just sitting there watching?!'

I couldn't look away as her eyes locked mine into place, forcing me to watch the life being drained

from her very body. I simply sat and watched in terror as her screams of pain dulled and

eventually died, as did the rest of her body. Even though she was dead, her lifeless eyes were

still in my direction, a sight that will never be able to leave my mind for the rest of eternity.

Once he was done, he threw the body to the side of the room and simply stood there smiling,

as if what he had done was a part of his sick master plan.

His eyes darted to me and my body

froze in fear again. He parted his lips to speak again, "Hmm, it seems he's almost here..well

then, lets make this all the more fun." he grinned evilly at me, and with vampire speed he

grabbed me by the arm that was still throbbing in pain and threw me against the adjacent wall.

My head hit it with a sickening thud, and I felt my self slipping into the darkness of passing out

again, wishing nothing more than what Aro said was true, that Edward really was coming, He

is coming to save me.


	4. The Factory

**A/N: dont really have anything to say, so just enjoy the chapter! Mrs. Meyer owns Twilight/New Moon. but i own this story that my weird little mind created **

**-Edward PoV**

I finally found the factory Alice described to me from her vision. It was very old and run down,

hadn't been used in over ten years. I walked inside, not knowing, or caring, what would meet

me when I entered it. It was pitch black in the main room and unbelievably silent. I let my senses

of smelling and hearing take over so I could be ready if anything was here to attack me. I started

walking blindly in, trying to pick up anything that could lead me to Bella. A few moments of

walking in I froze, I smelled Bella's blood, and also the scent of Aro and many other vampires.

A low yet deep growl ensued from within me when I heard an eerily calm voice speak to me.

"Well, Hello Edward. How nice of you to finally grace us with your presence. I can't tell you

how pleased I am of your arrival." He said comically, as if I were his best friend. The growl

coming from me was becoming louder and venom was beginning to drip from my now exposed

fangs. I still hadn't seen him because of the darkness of the room, but his presence was made

known by his speaking again. "Aw, what, No Hello, Edward? You'd best show some proper

manners or something might just happen to your dear, sweet, Isabella."

with his threat of harming Bella, my growl erupted from my chest, becoming deafening. At that same moment the lights

of the factory had finally turned on and I saw him. But before I could even think of making a

move to go and attack him, he disappeared from my sight. I heard him chuckling.

"Well, Edward, while you try to find me, or actually come to your senses and try to find Isabella,

I'll be waiting with her. Please hurry though Edward, I do not have the same resolve as you do.

I don't know just how long I can be around such.. Tantalizing blood as hers, since I already

had a sample of her heavenly taste." his voice dulled and faded as he finished speaking.

"God dammit all!!" I yelled loudly, hitting the nearby wall with my fist, leaving an imprint of

my fist on it. I was about to punch the wall again when my phone rang. I picked it up

quickly, knowing it was Alice. I didn't even say hello before I heard her words spilling

out quickly from her mouth.

"Edward, Bella is two floors above you. She's really weak, Edward.

I don't know how much more pain her body can withstand. You have to get to her as quickly

as possible and bring her back home so Carlisle can help her." She said all of this in one breath,

waiting for my response. "Hello? Earth to Edward? Can you hear me?!" I still didn't answer, I

started running to where she had said Bella was, phone still to my ear.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Answer me dammit!!" she yelled into the phone again, "I heard you Alice!" I yelled back

running to the end of the hall on the first floor, and running up the stairs to the second floor.

"Alright, Alice. Im on the second floor. Now where is she?" I said into the phone, looking down

long hallway that was dimly lit.

"She's in a room at the very end of the hallway. But be careful,

Edward, Aro is not alone here, he has a large number of the Volturi Guard with him." She

answered, worry stung into every word she spoke. "I know Alice..but nothing is going to stop

me from saving Bella, even if it means going against the damn Volturi. Okay?"

I said back, coming to the end of the hallway, a single door at the very end. "Alright...save her Edward."

She said and the line went dead. "I will." I whispered into the phone as I shut it closed and

rammed the open the door to the room that was holding my Bella inside.

**A/N: Ok, there ya go, Ch. 4 of Within Temptations! PLEASE review. just no flames please..if you dont like it, then simply stop reading it. I'll gladly accept critisism, because its what will help me improve as a writer **

**TwiVamp**


	5. Sadistic Choices

**A/N: I don't own Twilight/New Moon..if i did wouldn't I be writing Eclipse instead? P**

I had gone to where Alice told me; the door at the end of the second floor's hallway. I had heard

several low growls and hisses as I neared the door in the very dark hallway.

I knew they were other Vampires, the Volturi, and they were watching my every move.

I knew that the door in front of me was the correct one. Not only because it was the last door in the hall, as Alice

had told me, but because the scent of Bella's blood had gotten stronger with each step I took

towards the door. I didn't care what or who was waiting for me on the other side of the door.

I just knew that my angel was in there, in pain, and waiting for me to come and help her. I

slammed the door open and looked around.

* * *

It was very dimly lit, as the rest of the factory seemed

to be, but she was in here, somewhere and I knew Aro was inside as well. My eyes scanned the

darkened room for any sight of movements, then I once again heard the same chuckle that made

the venom in my fangs fill my mouth. "Edward, about time that you have decided to grace us

with your presence." I swallowed the venom in my mouth, looking for where his voice came

from. I heard him snap his fingers and suddenly all the lights in the room turned on.

I blinked my eyes a few time and once they adjusted to the brightness of the room, they darted to where

he was standing and then to the ground below him, another deep growl forming in my throat.

On the ground by his feet was the crumpled and broken form of my Bella. There was too

many cuts to even try to count, bruises and a lot of dried blood on her clothes and skin. Her

hair was matted to her face from blood, sweat, and tears. If it wasn't for the fact that her chest

was rising and falling with the smallest movements of her battered breathing, I would've thought

she was dead. Aro roughly kicked her body to the side like a rag doll as he walked over to me,

making the growl that was in my throat erupt loudly, my fangs again dripping with venom.

"Now, now, Edward. Restrain yourself. Your little human girlfriend is still alive, just barely."

he smirked as he said this and continued to walk towards me. I crouched down in defense,

ready for whatever it was that he was planning to do. He stopped a few feet in front of me and

again grinned wickedly, as if he knew some deep dark secret about myself. "Calm down, Edward

I won't do anything to you and I won't do anything else to harm your precious human girl. What

I have planned is something much more...entertaining." I looked at him square in the eye now,

confused. "...Entertaining?" I said in a flat tone as he began to circle me like a predator watching

it's prey. "Oh yes. I will certainly enjoy the outcome of this." he said as he stopped in front of me

again. "You see...I'll make this sort of..a game, if you will." "You and Miss Swan will be stuck

here in this room, with no way out, for four days while I report back to Volterra." he smiled

as he spoke.

"Now, here's the fun part: you can either stay stuck in this room for four days with

her while you grow hungrier and she grows weaker. You can Try to fight your way out of here

with her unconscience form becoming your handicap and our advantage. Or, the final choice, you

can Change her. But I doubt that would work since you wouldn't be able to stop yourself since

you need to feed and even if you weren't hungry, he blood sings for you.

She is you _**La Tua Cantante** _after all. And if by some miracle, you do manage to change her, you'll have

to not only watch her writhe in pain for three straight days, but once the transformation is

complete, she'll become ravenous with hunger and I doubt even you would be able to help

her." once he finished he was smiling uncontrollably, like he was just told he had one the lottery.

"So, Edward, I'll leave you too here to mull things over and to decide what fate most appeals

to you." he started to laugh again as he continued smiling and strolled to the door behind me.

When he opened it I smelled the scent of many other vampires and there thoughts were all

mostly the same, ones of wishing for a chance to kill me and drink Bella's divinely-smelling

blood. He turned to look at me once more before shutting the door.

"Remember, Edward. You and Isabella have four days. Have fun." he smiled and then shut the door. Leaving

me and Bella alone in the room.

**A/N: Alrighty guys, you know the drill, _PLEASE_ review. if you do, I'll review your stories too! D**


	6. Heaven in Hell

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days to update..i kinda got sidetracked Xx heh, sorry, but heres the next chapter, hope you all like it!**

**-Edward PoV-**

The second he closed the door my mind went blank, except for one thing: Bella. I ran over

her as fast as I could to her mangled body and cradled her gently in my arms, turning her head

towards me and moving stray hairs away from her face.

"Bella, my Angel, please wake up. I love you, please Bella..." I whispered into her ear. Dry sobs

escaped my lips as her body stayed motionless in my now trembling arms. I thought I had lost

my angel forever.

* * *

**-Bella PoV-**

I heard Edward's voice, but it was faint, distant. I tried to say his name or open my eyes, but I

couldn't. It hurt to even breathe, but I knew he was right there, I just had to open my eyes and I

would see him, I would see my Edward.

I could hear him crying out my name, hear his dry sobs and I felt his cool skin around me, it felt

nice against my beaten body. I knew I didn't have the strength to wake up, but I didn't care, I

needed to see him, to be reassured that he really was there and it wasn't some cruel joke my mind

was playing on me.

"..Edwa-" was all I could mutter and I moaned lightly from the pain. I forced my eyes open,

denying the rest of my body that was telling me not to, that I wasn't strong enough to do it.

When they opened, everything was blurry. I looked up and saw him. He was looking into my

eyes and I could see the relief of my being alive wash all over her face. The tension in the air

was psychically noticed.

"Oh Bella, thank god you're alive..." he said to me and kisses me gently on the lips. That seemed

to have given my heart the jumpstart that it needed because I could start to feel the strength return

to my exhausted body.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I've put you in danger again, this time worse than any other...it's all my

fault. I shouldn't of left you alone. I should've been there with you. I knew something didn't

smell right in the house, but I brushed it out of my mind. Im so sorry.." he said all in one

breath, rambling.

"Shh... Ed..ward. Don't blame yourself. It's **Not** you..fault." I said back to him, trying to regulate

my breathing pattern. "But I-" he tried to say, but I used some of the strength that had been

returned to me to put my hand gently to his lips to stop him from apologizing for something

he didn't do. He grabbed my hand from his face and kissed it.

"I..Love you,.. Edward." I whispered to him.

"I love you so much, Isabella, my angel." he said back to me with so much love in his voice.

He leaned back against the wall and layed me down with him. His cold skin felt so good against

my cuts and bruises. He brushed my hair away gently and then traced patterns on the back

of my hand, which was wrapped around his arm.

"Bella, you need to get some rest, you're going to need as much strength back as possible." he

spoke to me quietly, his eyes burning into mine as I looked up at him.

"Heh, even now, in this hell, you still dazzle me, Edward." I said, smiling weakly at him. He

smiled my favorite crooked smile back down at me and I felt my heart beat quickening again.

"Edward...How.. How are we going to get out of here..? what 're we going to do..?" I asked

him, noticing how anger flashed through his darkened eyes quickly.

"We'll figure out a way, Bella, don't worry. Just get some rest for now, okay?" he said, getting

in a more comfortable position against the wall so I could sleep on top of him.

"..Alright." I breathed into his arm as I leaned my head against his chest and the crook in his arm.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered into my ear. He kissed my hair and I mumbled my reply back

to him, drifting off to sleep to the sound of him humming my lullaby.

We were under the constant watchful eye of the enemy. Everything we did was known to them.

Yet here in his arms, resting against his chest and following my breathing pattern with his. I felt

safe and calm, like nothing could hurt my any longer, I was protected, and my protector was

my angel, the one person who I would give everything to in a heartbeat. I felt like I was in

heaven while in the center of this hell.

**A/N:) Ok, there ya go, please update..heh, thats all i got to say. lol, i'll probably be updating again today cause tomorrow i have a pool party, so might not be able to tomorrow. hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Beautiful Disaster and Decisions

**A/N: wow...i can't believe how many people favorited my story!!! im so glad you all like it, really when i see how many people like it i get reallllly happy and motivated to keep writing! well, heres the next chapter!**

**-Edward PoV-**

It had been a few hours since Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. A few hours since I was told

I has to determine her future. A few hours since I knew no matter what choice I choose for her,

our lives would never be the same. That's why I haven't woken her up yet. In her sleep she's

peaceful, not crying in agony or looking around scared knowing we were being watched. She

was at total peace, and I was too, holding her protectingly and lovingly in my arms, feeling

the warmth of her skin, hearing her heart's calm beating.

Even smelling the faint scent of

strawberries in her hair that has now been mixed horribly with the scent of her blood. **Her **

blood. I could smell it all through the room. It was matted in her hair, smeared on her

beautiful skin and dried onto her ripped and torn clothes. The scent was mouth-watering, and

I hadn't fed in about two to three weeks. I was supposed to hunt this morning, but then Alice

had told me what had happened to Bella. I instantly forgot all about my hunger and thought

only of getting to Bella as fast and as soon as I could.

And now im here with her, but my hunger

Is becoming ravenous more and more each hour. How could I last like this for four days? All

the choices kept playing in my head like hitting the rewind button on a tape. We couldn't wait

it out four days. She needed medical treatments as soon as possible or she could die of blood

loss and her injuries. I could bite her to change her into one of us, something I know she's

wanted since she had first found out what I was almost two years ago. But even if I did bite her,

im hungry, I doubt I'd be able to stop myself no matter how hard I tried, even if her blood wasn't

as tempting to me as it always is, I doubt the monster inside me would care.

And lets say I could

somehow stop myself, by some unknown miracle, she'd have to go through unbelievable pain

for three straight days, and then have hunger far beyond my own, and I would have to feed her

animal blood, which needlessly to say we're in lack of. And I would need everyone,

especially Carlisle, to help me to teach her to not attack humans. Another option of ours would

be to try and fight my out with her, but I doubt I could do it alone, especially since Bella can

barely stay awake, let alone make her run and get out alive. And even if she was in perfect health,

a human is no match to a vampire. What if we could just wait it out four days.

Its not like I had

to breath, so I wouldn't have to smell her blood. But I hardly believe Aro would come back

and just let us walk out as if nothing happened. Dammit, dammit, dammit! I was continuously

wracking my brain trying to figure out a way in which both Bella and I could get out of here.

My

mind's rambling stopped suddenly when the faint smell of salt hit me. I looked down to Bella

and saw her eyes brimming over the edge with tears, gently spilling down her angelic face. I

Wiped them off her cheeks , making her stir in my embrace, starting to finally wake up.

"Edward..?" she mumbled as I finished wiping away all her tears. "Im right here, Bella." I

whispered back to her, cradling her in my arms and kissing her hair gently to assure her I

was there. She wrapped her arms around mine and looked up into my eyes. "I guess I was crying

again, huh?" she said, noticing her eyes were still moist. I just nodded sadly and kissed her

cheek. "Well, the reason I was crying was probably from my dream...Well, actually, not so much

a dream as a flashback from earlier today." she said, suddenly sitting herself up a bit and leaning

her head against my shoulder, and I leaned my head against hers.

"When I had woken up from

being unconscience earlier, before you came, Aro...Aro killed a human, fed from her, right

in front of me. I couldn't look away either. I was too scared. She looked me directly in the eyes

the whole time as the life left her body. Even when she had finally died, her lifeless eyes

were still staring right into mine. I didn't do anything Edward, I just sat there and watched as

her killed her..." she finished, a sob chocking in her throat and the tears threatening to fall from

her eyes again. I held her close to me and whispered into her ear, "Bella, there was nothing you

could do. Even in you weren't hurt and were in perfect health.

A human is no match to a

vampire, especially not Aro or any of the Volturi for that matter." she swallowed hard, and a

few betraying tears spilled down her face. "I know I was no match for him, but still I felt so...

Helpless, and that poor woman..she had no idea what was happening, and why it was

happening to her...and.." she trailed off and buried her face into my chest, the sobs coming

louder and the tears now freely falling down her face. Here she was, beaten and broken.

Crying

her eyes out, blood all over her and yet in my mind, she was still beautiful, she would always

be beautiful to me, no matter what happened to her, or what she became. And that's when I made

my decision. "Bella...listen, before you woke up when I found you, Aro told me things and he

gave me a decision to make, but I can't make a choice, not on my own anyways..." I looked

down at her and she looked back up, sniffling a few times from the crying.

"A..decision?"

She said back to me, Looking confused. "Yes, Bella. One that we both have to make

together and one that will change our lives forever..." I trailed off and sat up again, looking

me directly in the eyes. I swallowed hard and thought of a good way to word the things

I had to tell her.

**A/N: haha..cliffy! dont hate me for it, ill post next chappy tomorrow!**


	8. Another Proposal

**A/N: wow, thanks soooo much for the support guys. im still amazed at how many people have favorited my story! heh, ok, well, heres the next chapter!**

**-Edward PoV-**

When I told her Aro had given us a choice to make, I saw a flicker of fear cross through her

eyes. She knew whatever it was it would change our lives. "Edward, what was the choice he

gave you to make?" she asked me hurriedly, now worry was thick in her voice.

I took a deep

breath and told her what Aro told me, when I finished she was looking down, deep in thought.

This was one of those moments where I inwardly cursed myself for not being able to read her

mind. After a few moments she finally spoke, "Change me, Edward.." she whispered, still

looking down. I knew she would pick that choice from all the others, dammit.

I did not want

to take away her mortality, take away her life and make her a monster like I am. "Listen,

Edward, please-" She looked up into my eyes, "- you don't want to 'damn' me to eternity and

take my soul. But if having my soul means I can't be with you forever and it means

continuously worrying you and your- _**my-**_ family, then I don't want it.

I want to be with you for

as long as possible, Edward, forever, and this is the only way for that to happen." Tears started

to roll down her face again and she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away from me, taking in a

deep breath. "Unless...the idea of being with me forever is something that you don't want. If you

don't want _**me**_ for all eternity, then I understand, Edward..I won't push the subject any farther..."

She trailed off and started to sob again.

"What, oh Bella, no. How could you think that?! I love

you more than everything in this world combined **(A/N: yes, that's from _Twilight)_** I cannot live

in this, or any world, without you, Isabella. Don't _**ever**_ think like that again, alright?" I said to

her, grabbing her face gently and turning her to look at me, my thumbs now wiping her tears

away.

She simply nodded and I pulled her face towards me and leaned my forehead against hers.

She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Alright then, Edward, change me..please. I know you

have the control to change me. I trust you with my very life. So please, Edward. Change me, so

we can both get out of here together and live our lives together, forever."

I pulled away a little

and looked deeply into her eyes. After a moment of thinking I took in another deep breath and

spoke softly, "Alright, Bella, I'll do as you wish and change you, but you have to do something

for me first." she raised and eyebrow at this and her eyes looked into my questioningly, searching

for answers to the questions that were buzzing in her head. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch

into a smile as I reached into my back pocket.

**

* * *

**

**-Bella PoV-**

As he said he wanted me to do something for him first, my mind automatically said 'Yes,

anything for you.' but my eyes simply looked deeply into his, looking for a trace of anything

that could somehow give me a hint as to what he was thinking of asking me to do.

I saw a

flicker of amusement and happiness flash through his eyes quickly and the bottom of his

mouth had started to twitch upward, as if he was trying to hold back a smile. Then I saw his

hand move swiftly to his back pocket, reaching for something. When his hand returned in front

of his face, my eyes widened at what his hand was holding.

The most beautiful ring I had ever

seen in my life. It was a white gold ring with diamonds surrounding its whole band, making it

sparkle amazingly. Then in the center was an even more beautiful diamond that had two equally-

as-beautiful yet smaller diamonds on either end. I also noticed in the light that on the inside of

the band was inscribed, 'I love you always Isabella Cullen.' "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do

me the honor of marrying me?" his eyes dazzled me to no end as he said this.

I swear I felt as if

my heart would need to be revived because I stopped breathing. Then a tear fell from my eye and

I used all the strength I could gather to reach around his neck and hug him tightly. He hugged me

back and I started crying and smiling. "Yes, Edward, I'll marry you!" I said, feeling as if my heart

would burst from pure happiness. I could not believe what he said was real, not a dream.

Edward

Cullen, my Greek God, the one that puts every other woman's dream- man to shame, just asked

me, normal, average, klutzy, danger- magnet, Isabella Swan to marry him, to be his wife and be

by his side forever. He kissed my cheek and took hold of my hand. He kissed it and then slipped

the ring on my finger, it gleamed on my finger the way Edward's skin gleams in the sunlight.

I beamed at him and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I love you so much, Isabella Marie

_**Cullen"**_ my heart skipped a beat at this, and made me smile even more than before, if

possible. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." he took my face once again in his

hands. This time, the tears that were spilling were from happiness, he wiped them away again

and kissed me deeply on the lips.

**A/N: Oooook, hope you all liked this chapter as much as i loved writing it! Oh, and to see Bella's ring, go to my profile (my description dosn't give it justice)**


	9. Heart Over Hunger

**A/N: sorry took so long to update...im starting summer school tomorrow, and all that didn't go over to well with my parents, but no worries cause here i am with the next chapter!! Oh and cause today is June 20ith, its Edward's birthday!!!!! throws confetti Whee! happy 106th Birthday to the Vampire that has taken all of our hearts:) (ok, im done, here the next chapter, hope you like it)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward..Sob well..im my mind I do, but thats another story..so yeah, don't own Edward..so i don't own Twilight either le tear**

**-Bella PoV-**

I really couldn't believe what had just happened to me. Not only did Edward_** finally**_ agree too

change me, but he asked me to marry him. At that moment I forgot all my pain that I was in.

All the suffering I had gone through, all the tears that were spilled in the past hours simply

vanished, disappeared and all I felt was love and happiness. Now nothing mattered to me, I just

knew Edward _**did **_in fact want me now and want me forever. If anything where to happen during

my change, and Edward couldn't stop himself I would actually by okay with this.

As morbid

and twisted as it sounds, I would be content because I would die in his arms and I would die

knowing the fact that he did love me and wanted me forever. I died in the process of him

fulfilling my one wish, my only dream, which was to be a vampire and be with him for all

eternity. I continued in this morbid, yet happy, state of mind by thinking of what my gravestone

would say, Isabella Marie Swan _**Cullen**_. This thought comforted me as looked over to Edward,

the one and only man I have and, ever will, love.

He was preparing himself both physically

and mentally to change me. He took his shirt off and folded it neatly then placed it on the ground.

My guess was that it would serve as a pillow for me or something else that he would use to

try and lessen the pain that I would go through during my transformation. I saw him clench and

unclench his fists, waging war against his very being, telling himself he loves me and will defy

his own nature to keep from killing me.

I wanted to run over to him, to take him out of this

nerve-wracking state and tell him it would all be okay, something he has done for me in the past

many times. He looked as though if he were able to be crying, he would be.

Part of me wanted

to just say forget about changing me, I can stay human, we can find another way, but the part

of me with the better judgement knew this was the only way that we could have any chance of

escaping. I looked down and ran my fingers over the ring he gave me and then I smiled slightly

to myself and pushed all the doubts and fears from my mind.

I took in a deep breath and looked

up to Edward, ready to face my fate and whatever destiny threw in the way of it.

* * *

**-Edward PoV-**

I Can do this, I have to. I love her more than anything on this planet, think of how life was before

her, Edward. It was cold and empty, no one other than your family cared about you, let alone

loved you. She is the most wonderful miracle the world could have given you, and you will not

let anything take her away from you. She is more important to me than this stupid hunger!

Carlisle lasted months without feeding and yet you can barely last days, a week or two? No.

I will _**Not**_ let what I am take away what I love, I don't care how fucking ((**had to)) **hungry I

become, nothing in this damn world is more important, more precious, than Bella is. We are

both going to make it out of here, and she will be with me forever and then I can marry her.

I'll be able to kiss her the way I've always wanted to since I first became her boyfriend, since I

first knew I could actually love, and be loved, by someone as incredible as Isabella Swan. We

will get out of here. We will have our own 'Happily Ever After' that we deserve after all that we

have been through, I know it. And with that I took a deep breath and walked over to Bella, my

angel. She gave me a slight nod and a meek smile.

"I love you Edward." she said as I continued

to walk over to her. Before she could say anything else I crushed my lips to her warm red ones.

Putting as much passion and love as I could in the kiss. "I love you." I murmured against her lips

as I continued to kiss her. 'We will have our forever, Bella, I swear it.' I thought to myself as

I slowly pulled away from the kiss and rested my forehead against hers. She was drawing in

ragged breaths as she was recovering from the kiss. This was the last time I would see her

beautiful chocolate eyes and her breath-taking blush.

I would never forget them, I will have this

image of Bella with me for all eternity. She put her warm palm to my cheek, and I did the same

to her cheek. I breathed in her scent and memorized that as well for all time. "Are you ready,

Bella?" I breathed onto her face and she looked momentarily dazed. "Yes...Edward. Im ready for

this, im ready to be with you forever, together by your side till the end of time."

she whispered,

her breathing and heart beat quickening at every word she spoke. I looked into her beautiful

brown eyes lovingly and then I bent down to her neck. I heard her heartbeat quickening even

more than before as I got closer. I pressed my lips softly to her neck and I heard her whisper

"I love you with all my heart, Edward. Do It." "Forgive me for the pain im about to put you

through my angel, I love you." I said against her skin and then I opened my mouth and bit down

deeply on her neck. I felt her blood enter my mouth.

The hot, thick liquid tasted even more

amazing than I ever thought possible. I didn't ever want this taste to fade from my lips. I

started sucking more of it greedily, wanting more, needing more. The monster in me was

unbelievably happy and it was quickly taking over.

'Stop, dammit, you love her! Don't let

yourself lose control and kill the only one you have ever loved more than anything! Fuck,

Edward, you are not weak, and you will not lose her! Stop!' my mind screamed at the

monster that was seizing control of my body little by little.

"..Ed..ward..stop..pl..ease."

I heard an agonized voice say weakly. I knew that voice...wait..., why did I know that voice?

Why was my body reacting this way..why..? "Bella!!!" my mind cried out, another part of me

was begging for me to stop, another was begging for it to never end.

'Stop, damn you. You love

her, you love Bella! You're hurting her...you're killing her...stop..please.' my mind continued

to beg, then the words all made sense and the monster was being pushed away, forced away

from controlling what was happening. And then somehow, something made me strong enough

to stop and pull away from her.

**

* * *

**

**-Bella PoV-**

When I first felt his fangs bite down into my neck, it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

Just simply felt like two needles were being pushed into me, like a doctor giving me a shot.

Maybe it was because he did not want to hurt me..or maybe it was because I knew I would

finally be able to be with him forever that my mind blocked out the pain and thought only of

that sweet idea, thought of the endless bliss I would be in with Edward forever.

And then I felt

it. I felt my blood being drained, like water going down a drain. Then began the pain and the

weakness swept over my body, making me feel like I just ran 100 miles. I had to get him to

stop. I used what little strength that remained in my body to tell him to stop, and I think it worked

because the sucking on my neck weakened and slowly stopped. I looked up to him and smiled

weakly, not sure if he noticed. What I saw was to be expected, but was still a surprise.

His eyes

were back to the familiar Topaz that I loved so much, but there were now flecks of red. They

had been tainted the light crimson color because he drank from human blood, my blood. They

were an amazing color. They were beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

Then he looked

down straight at me, with a look of expectance, he was waiting for something. And then I knew

what it was that he was looking at, waiting for. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Like

a million sharpened knives were relentlessly attacking my body, waiting for it to break.

I

cried out in pain, thrashing around as Edward's tight grip held me closely to him and he was

whispering in my ear that I would get through this pain. The pain was too much, I passed

out in his arms, tears streaming down my face, the pain still hitting me like it was trying to

see how much I could take before I gave into death.

I heard Edward's dry sob and words of

love and forgiveness in my ear as the darkness and pain took over my body.

**A/N: Okie, there you have it folks, hope you liked! I'll be posting the next chapter in 1-3 days. (4 max, i swear, or you have permission to kill me) lol PLEASE review? please! i'll review your story too when i get the chance, i swear **

**TwiVamp**


	10. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Ok guys, I am soooooooo sorry that I have not updated in over a week, my WHOLE computer crashed by like 30-some viruses!! OO I WILL update the day I get it fixed…right now im at my mother's computer at her job (I begged to come just to use her comp) so yeah, I will update soon, I have the next chap. typed up already too…so once I get internet back my story will continue!!**

**Im so sorry for the long wait guys, just hang in there like I am…**

**TwiVamp**


	11. Sickening Thoughts and Realizations

**A/N: Ooook, DON'T ask how i managed to type a whole chapter from memory on another computer...lol, i just HAD to, i couldn't keep you guys waiting. so here's the next chapter, enjoy! ;)**

**-Edward PoV-**

It's been three days since I had bitten Bella. Three unbelievably, agonizingly, painful days for

both of us. For Bella because of what the venom in her system was doing to her, but also painful

for me because not only did I have to sit here and watch her writhe in pain, hear her agonizing

cries for help, but I knew it was all my fault. She was going through all of this because of

me. She always said I was not a monster. Bull. What kind of person would put the only

person they have ever loved in so much pain that she was almost begging for death to take her

out of her misery. I truly hated myself, I had no clue of how she could ever forgive me for

putting her through all this, she would probably hate me so much for doing this to her that

she'll leave me, forever.

She'll give me the ring that I gave her and walk away, probably to

that mutt. I growled at the thought. He would never have her, she loved me...I don't know

why or how she could love a monster, but she did. This is not the time for me to begin to

question her feelings for me. I love Isabella Swan..and she loves me. That is all I need to know

to go on living in this world. "Always and Forever."

I whispered, pulling a strand of Bella's

hair behind her ear. Her skin has become deathly cold and her blush has long gone from her

cheeks. Her eyes have slowly become redder too. And all this was, again, happening because

of me. She passed out from her pain again, but her body would still thrash around, never

giving her rest even when her body could no longer take it. Whenever it was too much for her

I noticed she would clutch her right hand, the hand that she had her engagement ring on.

While

she was resting, or trying to anyways, I leaned back against the nearby wall and closed my eyes.

Such a _**human**_ gesture. Though I couldn't dream, I did daydream. I dreamed mainly of only one

thing in particular. I dreamed of My future– _**Our**_ future. Mine and Bella's. but I dreamt of it in

two different ways. One way was of Bella staying human.

I would be able to see her blush,

feel her warm skin, her lips, everything. She would be able to do all the human things I want

her to do, all the things I could not do. I want her to go to collage and grow up, live her life.

One part of what I wanted for her hurt me, though. Growing up for her meant wanting Bella

to become a mother. She would be an amazing mother, and her child would be incredible, just

like she is. But I couldn't have children...which meant Bella couldn't as long as she was with me.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, my eyes still closed and my head was now leaning

against the wall. I started to think of another version of our future. A future of my Bella being

a vampire, immortal, and being with me forever, for all eternity by my side. I let myself

smile slightly at this thought. She would no longer trip over thin air and would be graceful,

not that I didn't love being able to catch her, to have her in my arms, but it sure would mean

not having to worry about her falling to her death every time im not with her.

Also, with her

no longer being human, she would have topaz colored eyes, like the rest of us, and she would

have our strength, hearing, everything that made us what we are. She would also have our

beauty. Would it even be possible for her to be even more beautiful than she already is right

now? I didn't have time to think more about it because I heard a slight moan from Bella.

My eyes

shot open and I was instantly by her side. It would only be a couple more hours until her pain

would be over. In just a few hours her human life will end, she will have to cut off all ties to that

life. Charlie, Renée, all her friends at school, everyone and everything. I winced inwardly at this.

I looked down at her pale face that was breaking out in a sweat again, and wiped some hair away

from her forehead that was starting to stick to it from sweat.

She whimpered again slightly and

then slowly opened her eyes, looking up to me weakly. Her eyes were a deep color, almost red,

meaning she was close to changing. "...Ed..ward?" she mumbled, barely a whisper.

"Im right

her Bella." I replied, grabbing her hand. "..How..how much..long..er? How much more...pain..?"

She managed to say before a wave of pain crashed through her body and she squeezed me

hand tightly and bit her lip. My dead heart sunk hearing her say those words. "Just a little longer,

sweetheart. A hour or two, I swear. And tomorrow we'll be out of here and we can get you

home." I said, rubbing circles onto her hand as she took in deep breaths.

"What if...-" she took

in another breath, "..we..can't get out..? what then?" She sighed and I saw a tear escape from

her eye. I wiped it away and looked down at her. "Edward..im...im scared.." she trailed off,

shutting her eyes tightly as a few more tears fell. I titled my head slightly in confusion.

"Bella,

scared of what?" She opened her eyes and looked up into mine, "..scared on not being with

you..." my eyes widened at this. "Oh, Bella, that will _**never**_ happen...we will both get out and we

are both going to make it. I will have always have you by my side, Bella, no matter what."

she

smiled at this. "Forever and Always." she whispered. I smiled back. I ran my hand over her

ring and added, "We will also have a wedding to plan when we get out of here. You know

Alice will be able to take you shopping now more than ever and now you will be her

and Rosalie's personal Barbie." I smirked and she rolled her eyes. She whimpered slightly and

tightly held my hand in hers as pain crashed through her body again. "Just a little more Bella,

about an hour, and then it will all be over..." she moaned the pain began to hit her harder than

it was before, the end was always the worse.

"Mmmm, I don't know...if I can..take another hour

of this..Edward..it hurts..so much." she cried. It broke my (dead) heart to hear how badly she

was hurting, especially knowing that_** I**_ was the reason for her pain. She seemed to of noticed

that I was blaming myself again because even through her pain she managed to take a raged

breath,

"Edward..don't you dare...blame yourself" -breath- "I _**wanted **_this, wanted to be with..you

forever." -breath- "I knew that I would be in this pain...and if this..pain is the price I have to..

Pay to be with you forever, than..so be it.." she managed to choke out as wave after wave of

pain washed through her body. I stroked her cold hand and looked into her red eyes.

It was like

time had slowed down. I heard her heartbeat slowing down. It was like I could hear the venom

attacking her heart, making it stop, Bella cried in pain as it did so. And then her heart had beat

for the last time and finally died. Her body then gave up fighting and Bella stopped screaming

and crying. She stopped all movements as her heart did.

I grabbed her body gently and layed

her down in my lap. "I love you, Isabella. Im so sorry for all of this..." I sobbed into her chest as I

cradled her limp body in my hands. "I love you too, Edward." I heard her whisper.

My head

lifted from her chest and my eyes shot to hers. They were crimson. Her skin was now

smooth and hard like stone, just like ours. and her heartbeat was now nonexistent.

She was now one of us. She was now a Vampire.

**A/N: heh, ok, there ya go! I made this chap as long as i could with the amount of time i was given to write it XD so hope you all liked it, my computer is being fixed as i type this, so hopefully i'll have chap. 11 up soon! So sorry again for the wait, hope this chapter made up for it!!!**


	12. New Life

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! i JUST got my internet back a few days ago and i had alot of stuff to do...sorry ; ( Anyways this chapter isn't too long, but i had to post something cause i love you guys too much to leave you hanging! ;P ok, i'll stop rambling, Here's chapter 11!!!**

**p.s. Happy Fourth of July!!!**

**-Bella PoV-**

The Pain that I had felt, that I had to endure for three days was something that I could never

describe, and it was definitely something that I would never forget. Something that I will

remember for all of eternity. I remember my blood, feeling like it was on fire and the pain of

a thousand knives hitting my body without end.

I felt the venom trickling painfully slow through

my system, slowly yet surely killing me. I felt my heart slowing, it was trying to fight the venom,

trying to keep my–it's body, alive. But the venom was too much, I allowed my heart to lose the

fight, I let it stop and let death take me. I thought there was going to be no end to the pain.

I had

welcomed death, welcomed the end of the pain that was ceasing to end. I wanted it. I had

_**Wanted**_to die, just so that I could be at peace. I let my heart stop beating. I breathed a breath

of utter relief as I knew death would take me and it would all be over. But I still felt...alive, in a

sense. I knew my heart stopped by I felt my body being moved, cradled, in the cold embrace of

someone else. Then I Remembered. Edward. He was with me, he was holding me, his body

wracking with sobs and he rocked me gently.

I heard him whisper that he loved me and then

everything came flooding back to me. The reason that I had _**chosen **_to go through the pain, I

had willingly asked for my torture. "I love you too...Edward." I whispered back to him. I

suddenly realized how different everything was. I could hear things I shouldn't normally be able

to. I smelled blood, _**My **_blood scattered across the room, making my stomach turn. Even now the

smell of blood made me nauseous. I couldn't stand the smell as a human. Now...it was

_**Unbearable.**_ I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

The first and only thing I wanted to

see was My Edward. He smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. I stretched my arms when he

loosened his grip on me. He slowly stood up and then grabbed my hand to gently help me stand

up with him. I saw his eyes continuously look me over and I smirked at him.

"Like what you see,

Edward?" I teased him. He chuckled a bit. "Heh, I just didn't think it was even remotely

possible for you to be even more beautiful than you were before." he answered, his eyes

appraising me once again. But then he frowned slightly. "Bella, I know you're probably weak

but you–" "Edward– " "Bella, Please, you have to save what little strength you still have–"

"Edward." I said again, becoming annoyed. "Bella, please, just sit down and–" I quickly stopped

his rambling by swiftly closing the short distance between us and kissing him deeply.

His

body tensed and froze like it always did when our lips met because he was afraid of hurting me

since I was a human. I parted my lips from his own for a moment and leaned my forehead

against his own and whispered to him, "Edward, I know I should feel weak and crave blood, but

I just,,,don't. In fact, not only do I feel fine, but just the very _**thought**_ of human blood is turning

my stomach as we speak." he blinked at me, utterly confused at my statement.

I simply

chuckled. "Well...I did hate blood as a human...so I guess its no wonder that I brought that with

me when I changed into a vampire." I said to him, as if I was stating the obvious. I then smirked

at him and added, "Oh, and another thing, I a am vampire now, Edward. You can't hurt me

the way you could when I was human."

he still looked confused, not catching on to what I

was implying when I said this. "Im not so_** breakable**_ anymore. So when I Kiss you...don't

hold back." understandment sparked in his eyes and he then smirked as well.

Before I had a

chance to say, or even think, anything else, he kissed me. His lips crushed against mine

forcefully, hungrily, and he slowly lowered our bodies to the ground. I felt his tongue move

across my lips, begging for entrance that I happily gave him. Our tongues battled as we

continued to kiss.

This was crazy. I had just become a vampire and we were hostages in a

factory filled with

ravenous vampires! Yet, as his lips continued to move against my own, I couldn't really care. I

was finally able to kiss Edward the way I have wanted to since the first time I layed eyes on him

all those months ago when I first came to Forks. When I first came to Forks I thought I would

hate it and beg mom to let go home or to go to Florida with her and Phil within the first week of

my arrival. Now I couldn't even think of how my life would be if I hadn't come to Forks, if

I hadn't met Edward or any of the Cullens.

Sure, It would've been somewhat safer, not having

killer vampires trying to kill me every other week, or having a best friend that was a werewolf

that could snap and rip you to pieces if he wasn't careful with his emotions.

I wouldn't of had a

boyfriend that had to go against his very nature just to be with you, and a future family-in-law

that would have to be extremely careful with everything they said or did around me. But, again, I

didn't care. I loved everything and everyone in my life. I wouldn't trade my current life for the

world no matter what.

**A/N: Ok, there ya go! Hope you all liked the chapter! now...here's my 'problem' i have the next chapter written in my notebook (it'll be edited some when i type it) and it'll describe what Bella can do now that shes a vampire...but here's the thing. im suffereing from MAJOR writers block...so here's what i thought: have my readers tell me what they would like to see happen! how/what should Aro do when he comes back to Edward and Bella? should they fight? should Aro just let them leave? i need ideas, people! lol..ok...this is one hell of a long author's note..so i'll just stop rambling. bye guys!(oh, whichever idea i decide to use will get credit when i write the chap btw)**


	13. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update...this past week has been Very busy for me. but I finally finished summer school AND My writers block has FINALLY begun to lift, so im begining to write again. w00t! lol. anyways, im so happy that so many people gave me great ideas for my next chapter. they're all so great that i've decided to use one of them for a main idea, but bits and pieces from other ideas as well. :) Ok...enough rambling, enjoy chapter 12!!!**

* * *

My dead heart felt like it would burst through my chest the whole time Edward was kissing me.

He kissed me with so much love and passion that if he were to of kissed me like this as a human

I would surely be passed out on the ground.

Once we had finally finished kissing, I slightly pulled away just enough to look into his eyes.

They were filled with love, but they also held the look of utter shock.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked him, becoming slightly worried. "Bella...you're not going

to believe this but..Bella, you're blushing!" my eyes widened and I raised my hand to rest on my

cheek. And sure enough, it was warm. "But...how? Vampires can't blush..!" I thought I had

finally been able to get rid of this annoying trait when I changed into a vampire...guess not.

I scowled to myself and then frowned as I realized that I was going to be able to blush for the

rest of eternity. But Edward was smiling at me, almost laughing. " What exactly are you smiling

at, Edward Cullen?" I asked him. He flashed me my favorite crooked smile and I felt the heat

rush to my face again. "That's what im smiling at, love." he said, kissing me cheek, just making

the blush redden. I tried to glare at him, but he kept smiling at me, dazzling me.

"That's not

fair, Edward. You know I can stay mad at you when you dazzle me like that." he chuckled and

said, "Heh, one of the reasons I did not want to change was because I **love** your blush, Bella,

and I would've missed it dearly." he tilted his head in confusion as I responded with a sigh.

"Great...so even as a vampire im still a freak." I looked down and let out another small sigh. He

stroked my cheek and then put his finger under my chin, lifting it until our eyes met. There was

humor deep in his eyes as well as even more love.

"Silly Bella, you're not, nor have you ever

been a freak. Hell, I think of this as a kind of gift from the heavens or something along those

lines. That I actually did something in my life good enough, that meant something, and this is

sort of a reward for me. So not only do I get to spend the rest of eternity with you, but I also

get to keep one of the best qualities you possess.

You have no idea how much I love seeing you

blush, Bella, especially when I'm the reason for your blush. You can say that it dazzles me the

same way my smile affects you." I couldn't help but smile at his words, at the way he spoke

of a trait that I hated as much as he loved. He continued to look into my eyes, but his face was

now a bit distant, as if he were looking through me. "Damn.– " he muttered, "– Oh well."

I raised

an eyebrow at him. "Oh...sorry. You see, I was hoping that maybe..since you weren't human

anymore that just maybe I could read your mind, but it's still as much a mystery now as it was

before." I smirked at this. I didn't like thinking that he could read my mind. I was happy he

couldn't. But then this brought a question to my mind. What other gifts do I have now that I

am a vampire? I started to think of the Cullen's abilities, starting with Edward's.

_**'I can't I**_

_**actually changed her...not only is she a vampire now, but she is even more beautiful then I**_

_**could of ever dreamed possible! And she gets to keep her blush...'**_ It was my turn to have

my eyes suddenly grow wide.

I **Heard** Edward..heard his thoughts. And since it was my turn

to have wide eyes, it was his turn to tilt his head in slight confusion and raise his eyebrow at me.

"Bella...are you ok? What's wrong?" "Edward I...I um.. Heard your..thoughts." I whispered the

last part, but I knew he would be able to hear it perfectly. And that was when his confused look

changed and matched my shocked one.

"Are you serious?!" I simply nodded and then after a

long moment, I finally spoke again. "See...when I was thinking of what abilities I had now that

I was no longer human, I started thinking of your power to read minds, and that's when it

happened. It was as if someone had raised the volume on a radio." something flickered across

his face so quickly that I thought I had imagined it. He then asked me something,

"Bella...

Think of someone else's power, like Jasper's, for example." "But wh–" "Just please, do it." he

said, cutting me off. "Alright." I answered and then began to think of Jasper's power, wanting

calmness to surround us. And sure enough, once I started thinking of it, a wave of calm washed

over us, relaxing our ever-tensed nerves. "Wow..." was all I could mutter before Edward could

speak again.

"Wow is an understatement Bella. It seems that you can use anyone's power by

simply thinking of it! Have you any idea how useful this power could be?" I just shrugged at him.

For some reason I suddenly felt weak, but decided against telling him. I slowly stopped the waves

of calm, becoming weaker the longer they were emanating from me.

I was going to say

something but I was Edward suddenly tense and stiffen by me. I was wondering why, but then I

suddenly knew the answer to my unsaid question. I heard footsteps slowly coming towards us

and a scent that had been very faint until just now.

He pulled me closer to him and glared at

the floor. "It's been four days...he's back." Edward whispered. It was then that fear struck me,

hard. This was it. Our fate would be decided in a few minutes.

I closed my eyes momentarily

and silently prayed to myself that it'll be ok and that I'll get out with Edward and finally be

able to marry him. To finally have my dreams come true after this nightmare ended.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to be able to update sometime this weekend. So please, Review, it motivates me to write faster!!!!**


	14. With Sacrifice Comes Power

**A/N: Wow...im sorry for the long wait..i've just been really busy and not only that, but this chapter was unbelievably hard to write. I kept writing so many things, then like 5 paragraphs in, I would rip it out and start over, or cross out so many things. But I finally think I nailed this chapter. it's longer than usual because this was intended to be tw (maybe even 3) chapters, but i thought, what the hell, make it one :) Ok..enough rambling, enjoy this chap!!! **

* * *

-Edward PoV-

Its been four days, four _extremely _long days, and so, he was finally here, as promised. I couldn't

hear his thoughts, so he was obviously blocking them. But what I did hear was footsteps, two

separate pairs at that, walking towards our room. I instantly tensed and held Bella closer to me.

I lost her once, I will _Not_ lose her again. I looked down into her beautiful crimson eyes and she

was looking up at me as well. "He's coming..." she whispered, burying her head into my chest.

I grabbed her hand that was also resting on my chest and gave it a tight squeeze. "Don't worry,

Bella, I will not let anything happen to." I whispered into her ear, hoping to calm her down a

bit. I felt her nod against my chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bella PoV-

Even though I was no longer a human, I was _truly_ terrified. Aro was one of the strongest

vampires to ever walk the earth. He was barely using _Any_ effort at all when he attacked me only

four days ago. Now, who knows what he'll do to us. And I don't only hear him, someone is with

him too. Great.

They were walking towards our room at the end of the hall at a normal, even

_Human_ pace. They were doing it on purpose, I suppose. Knowing that at least Edward would be

able to hear them. _'I love you, Edward...'_ I said to myself, wishing now, more than ever, that he

could hear me. I tried to send out calming waves by using Jasper's power, but it was no use.

Each time I tried, I felt myself become physically weaker. I mentally kicked myself for my

weakness. My breath hitched and both our eyes darted to the door as the knob slowly turned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Edward PoV-

As the door slowly opened I pulled Bella even closer to me. If she were human she would've

surely died from suffocation by the way I crushed her body against my own. As soon as the door

opened, it closed. And instantly all the lights in the room flickered to life. I squeezed my eyes

shut because the sudden brightness momentarily blinded my sensitive eyesight. I felt Bella cringe

into my body, her face burying more into my chest. When I opened my eyes they shot directly

in front of me, where two people stood. A low growl began to build from my chest as I saw who

it was. Aro, of course, was one of them, looking as smug as ever. And next to him was a small

child who was shooting death glares at both me and Bella but was smirking none the less. "You

were right, Aro, it _was_ worth coming all this way just to see this." Jane said in a voice that was

as enchanting as it was deadly that dripped with venom in every word she spoke. "I would

never disappoint you, Jane dear." he answered, a smile now forming on his lips as he looked over

to us. "Well well well , Edward. I must say, I am _quite_ impressed. Seems I doubted you..._Self-_

_control, _seeing as how Miss Swan here is still alive, in a sense." I sneered at him, my lip curling

above my now beared teeth. "No, Aro, you doubted my love for her, thinking it would falter as

the monster in me became more known, more dominant, with my increasing hunger. And I'll

admit, the monster..._did_ take over, but my love for her was still stronger, and it always will be."

I was now standing, picking Bella up with me and putting a protective arm tightly around her

waist. It was then that I heard Jane's thoughts. _'Hmm, since the girl is now a vampire, maybe_

_now she is no longer immune to my powers...'_ I looked into Jane's eyes but she was no longer

looking at me, but staring directly at Bella. _'Heh, this should be fun, lets find out.'_ she thought

while raising her hand and pointing it towards Bella. "No!" I yelled, and before anyone had a

chance to react, I had released Bella from my protective grasp and charged at Jane from across

the room. What I wasn't ready for was her speed. Before I even made it half way across the

room, she had me writhing in pain on the floor. The pain she was sending through my body

was intense, almost as painful as the venom that ran through my body, killing everything it

went through, almost 100 years ago. "No, stop dammit, stop hurting him!!!" I heard from behind

me. And suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, it _did_ stop. I raised my head off the ground and

looked at Jane. She was now in the same position I was in just moments ago. She was writhing

in pain from an unknown force, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming out in agony. I

slowly stood up and turned to look at Bella. She was breathing heavily and glaring at Jane, her

eyes now pitch black. She was using her own power to be able to use Jane's. but something was

different. Bella seemed to be struggling, becoming weaker, like her power was sucking away

her own strength. Then something else happened. Something that made the breath in my lungs

hitch and my eyes widen. I _heard_ Bella's thoughts. _'Dammit..what the hell is happening to my_

_powers... im becoming so...weak. But I can't give up...I won't. She'll hurt Edward again, _

_something I can't let happen, even if it means hurting myself, I have to protect him the way he's_

_always protected me...'_ Her train of thought trailed off, now only concentrating on hurting

Jane and keeping her...from hurting _Me_. I couldn't believe it. I had always wanted to hear

my angel's thoughts, since the very first time I saw her, even before I meet her. And now that

I finally get to, she's thinking about me...protecting Me. My Bella was always selfless, even

now. She was willing to push her body far beyond its own limitations just to ensure my

safety. I ran over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Bella, its ok, you can stop."

She didn't even seem to notice I was there. "Isabella...please." I turned her face gently to look

at me. She blinked a few times and then stared at me, finally noticing I was with her again.

I

heard Jane's struggling breath as she stood back up and took her position back next to Aro,

trying to look as if nothing happened. "Well, Isabella, seems you have quite a_... formidable_ gift.

Quite amazing actually, and you have such authority over it already, though you are new to it."

He looked Pleased, as if this too was all still part of his master plan. I was still holding Bella's

shoulder when I felt her slump into me. I could still hear her thoughts, though she didn't know

this. I guessed I can only hear her thoughts when she was weak, it was when she needed help

the most, my help. I put my arm around her waist again and let her weight fall against me. I

thought that maybe now since Aro got what he had wanted, Bella becoming a vampire like

promised, that he and Jane would leave us alone. I thought wrong. Jane's hateful thoughts

rushed into my head. _'Damn her! That bitch__** will**__ pay for using my own power against me. No_

_one, especially a little girl like her that __**Just**__ became a vampire, will overpower me. Even if I _

_cant physically harm her with my power...she will pay.'_ Just as quickly as she had thought

that, she charged at us quicker than I even thought possible, quicker than I ever could. She

slammed into both of us with such force that Bella's body was ripped forcefully out of my

grasp and she landed painfully hard on the floor a few feet away. Aro then quickly came

and held me down forcefully against the ground. I could do nothing but watch as Jane and

Bella fought. As weak as she was at the moment, Bella showed no sigh of backing down.

They traded blow for blow. Jane bit down hard on Bella's arm, making her scream out in

pain. I was struggling in Aro's grasp, wanting to help Bella, but the more I fought, the

stronger his grip became on me. I heard another scream, but it wasn't Bella this time, but

Jane. Bella had scratched Jane across the face and kicked her in the stomach to get her to

release her razor sharp teeth out of her arm. Bella's arm now hung at her side, obviously

useless. She charged at Jane and Jane did the same. They collided in the center of the room

with the same intensity of two boulders smashing into each other. They both did whatever

they had to do to hurt the other. Bite, claw, punch, kick, anything. It was amazing, my

little Bella had so much..._power_, so much strength and anger built up inside her that she

no longer cared about how much her body was screaming for her to stop, to rest. She didn't

listen, she kept pushing thought she was far from already pushing her limits. Jane had

grabbed her by the neck and launched her into the wall at the other end of the wall with such

force that the ground shook and the lights flickered. I was waiting for Bella to emerge from the

rubble that surrounded her, but everything stood still. I suddenly stopped breathing and time felt

as if it were slowed to a stop. I stopped struggling against Aro's death grip as I stared at where

Bella's body was thrown. "Oh God...no..please, no." was all I managed to choke out in a whisper.

Jane giggled evilly as she walked over, looking extremely pleased with herself. This could _Not _

be happening. She was a vampire, a new one at that, promised to live for eternity. She could not

be de– _No!_ I won't even think it because it's not true...it's just not, it can't be... "Did you have

fun, Jane dear? You seemed to be enjoying yourself back there." Aro said, an evil smile plastered

on both of their faces. Anger, rage, sadness, hate, all these emotions coursed through my body,

so hard that I started to shake. "Awww, is poor Edward upset that I killed his little girlfriend?

Shame too, she was fun to play with." Jane mocked. And with that, the emotions that had flooded

through me intensified and took over, giving me strength I didn't know I could ever possess.

I was royally _pissed_. An angry snarl ripped through my body as I dug my nails into Aro's

arm so hard that I felt it detatch when I flung him off of me and into a wall. I then faced Jane.

"She wasn't just my girlfriend. She was more than that, she was my entire world!!!" I screamed

at her as I ran so fast towards her that she didn't have time to react. I dug my nails into her neck

and with the other hand made a fist that collided as hard as possible with her stomach. As I

punched her, I released my grip on her neck, so her little body went flying across the room also.

Pure anger was now controlling my body as I ran over to where Jane was still trying to get up.

I kicked her in the stomach, making her fall back over. I picked her back up and was about to

punch her again when she kicked me in the stomach, making me release her. Then, before I

could stop her, she used her powers on me more forcefully than she had before, quite possibly

stronger than she ever has on anyone. I was sent crashing to the ground. I couldn't take it

anymore as a scream of pain finally escaped my lips from her torture. I was growling and

trying to get up, knowing that once I did I was going to rip out her throat, when I saw Aro

calmly walk over towards Jane. His right arm hung to his side, broken, the same way Bella's

did...with that thought another scream escaped my lips, a scream of not only pain, but sadness

too. "Enough, Jane." I head Aro say calmly to Jane. Her eyes grew wide. "What?! No! He

_Will_ pay, he'll die!" she yelled at him, her anger sending a fresh and powerful wave of pain

towards my already abused body. "Now, Jane." He said, his voice venomously rang.

Authority rang in each word, as if daring her to so much as defy him. Her eyes glared hatefully

towards me and angrily towards Aro before finally letting me go, a growl building behind her

lips. "We'll leave you alone...for now, Edward. It seems I did not only misjudge your

self-control, but your strength as well." he mocked, both of them glaring daggers at me. "Rest

assured, this will _not_ be the last time you hear from us or any of the Volturi." he said, turning

to go out the door. Jane growled at me, not moving from her spot. "Come, Jane dear." Aro

said, not turning to face her. She closed her eyes and turned "Count on seeing _me_ again, Cullen."

She said. "Oh and Edward, be warned. The Volturi are not the only...threat to you or any of

the other members of your family." He said, smiling as he walked out the door and slammed it

shut, just like he had four days ago. All the emotions that had run through me had begun to

fade from being attacked relentlessly. Only one remained: Pain. Pain was flowing all through my

body, but mostly at my heart. It took over my body and I collapsed at its sheer force. I couldn't

fight it. And for the first time in one-hundred years, I felt the darkness of sleep creep over my

body. "Bella...I love..yo–" and with that, the darkness pulled me under like a crashing wave in

the ocean, threatening to never release me to the surface again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok...I know some of you might hate me right now, but what happened to Bella had to happen, it was the only was Edward could get the strength he needed to kick their asses :P I hope this didn't confuse anyone at any point...if it did, comment or PM me and i'll explain it better if needed :) Ok, well, R&R please people!!!!! xoxo TwiVamp xoxo**


	15. Memories Become Dreams

**A/N: Ok, sorry for the long wait, as most of you know, this week has been slow for everyone seeing as how the HP book came out (I stayed up two days to read that book...I cried like a baby too) anyways, Im kinda...iffy about this chap, dunno if I like it or not, anyways, enough talking, enjoy chap 14!**

* * *

Hundreds of images were flashing through my mind. Dreams? Memories? I couldn't tell as they

flooded through my brain. _"Tell me what you're thinking. It's still so hard for me, not knowing."_

"_I was wishing that I could believe you were real. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid..."_

Wait...this seems..familiar, I remember this. This was the day I had taken Bella to the Meadow

for the first time...to show her who I Really was, what I could really do.

I kept watching the

scene, like a movie playing across my mind only for my eyes to see. _"Don't be afraid. I _

_promise, I swear, not to hurt you."_ As I was watching it quickly changed, a blur of colors

dancing across my eyes until it stopped. _"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of Heroin?" _

"_Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin."_

And too true it was...she was my heroin. Her scent,

kiss, touch, everything was my drug, and I was hopelessly hooked, a never ending addiction.

"_Isabella, you are the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever."_

I smiled, I could imagine how the blush was creeping up to her cheeks, her heartbeat becoming

erratic._ "And so the Lion fell in love with the Lamb." "What a stupid Lamb." "What a sick, _

_masochistic Lion."_ I smiled again at what was being said. I always thought it was irrational for

her to fall in love with me.

I swear I don't deserve her at all, and yet, she chose me, out of

the hundreds of thousands of men who could be lucky enough as to have them with her, she

still chose me, the monster over the men...as I was thinking, the scene before my eyes changed

again. _"I was thinking, there was something I wanted to try."_ this was one of the moments that

passed through my head even when I wasn't dreaming. The first time I kissed Bella.

It felt like

an electric shock ran through my body, zapping my dormant heart back to life. It was at that

point that I knew if there was anyone to ever live on this earth that I could pick from, it would be

her that I chose to live with forever. The one person that I felt I could be myself around, even

better than I could with my own family. I watched, smiling at her reaction to the kiss.

If it weren't

for my bloodlust for her I would've acted the same way she was, maybe even more so. The scene

once again forwarded, I was waiting to watch another precious moment between Me and My

Bella. But the sight that now greeted me was a sight I never wanted to see again. Bella, bloody

and broken on the ground, surrounded by mirrors, some shattered on top of her and James was

towering over her. His eyes were coal black, he was ravenous, about to kill her, drink her blood.

"_Oh no, Bella, no!"_ I heard myself cry out. I saw Jasper and Emmett lunge at him, to get him

away from Bella. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see anymore, I willed the scene to change, to

go away and change to anything else but this. But as soon as I realized it might go to something

else I didn't want to see, it was too late. Another horrible scene came crashing before my eyes.

It was like watching a car accident, you didn't want to watch it, but you can't look away no

matter how hard you try, no matter how much you want to, you keep watching._ "Shoot."_

Bella muttered, drops of blood beginning to drip from her finger as she got a simple paper

cut. It was her 18th birthday. I watched, horrified, as I flung Bella across into a table, she

landed in glass and crystal, all shattering beneath her, making her simple paper cut become

gashes and wounds on her entire arm.

I watched as I was fighting off Jasper, who became

ravenous, his hunger taking over his senses. I silently thanked whatever it was that kept

changing the scene at the same time I was becoming annoyed at how the scene kept changing

abruptly, wondering if and when it would end. But there was no use at even trying to fight off

the constant changing, so now I was watching myself and Bella in the forest. We were talking...

Well, I was talking. But it seemed...wrong. It just didn't look right, Bella was standing in front

of me, on the verge of tears and I was just leaning against the tree, not going over to comfort her.

Then It hit me, hard. I realized what was happening as the pain began to ripple in my chest,

coming from my heart. This was when I told Bella goodbye, told her I was leaving and didn't

want her anymore. The Pain kept coming as I heard what I was saying to her, breaking her

heart. _"I don't want you to come with me, Bella. You're no good for me." "No, don't do this..."_

She pleaded, tears now freely falling down her face. I couldn't believe I had done this to her.

"_I promise that this will be the last time you see me. I won't come back. It will be as if I Never_

_Existed..."_ I hated myself, down to my very core as I walked away from her and I still do now.

How the hell could I do that to her? I love her, so I go and break her damn heart?! I loathed

myself with every fiber in my being. How could I of been so fucking god damned stupid?!

I was happy when the scene faded, waiting for it to change and hoping it would be a better one.

But the images didn't stop, they just kept going as if they were a slide-show. Bella's small

body slammed into mine in the shadow of Volterra's Clock Tower. I had finally realized

that she wasn't dead, I wasn't imaging her in front of me and I hugged her to me, relishing in

the fact that she was alive. Then the Volturi came, they led us down the alley, toward the way to

go to Aro's chamber.

I was waiting for the images to stop moving so quickly, to stop so I could

hear what they were saying, but it never slowed, it actually went faster till everything in front

of me was nothing but a blur of colors. Then it suddenly did stop, making me shut my eyes

momentarily at the sudden brightness. I blinked and watched. Me and Bella were back in her

room, safe and sound. Her face held many emotions, shock, confusion, fear, but her eyes

were different, they help hope, love...happiness deep within.

_"Bella, I can't live in a world where_

_you don't exist..." _This was when I was begging her forgiveness,telling her how truly stupid I

was for ever leaving her side, for causing her such pain. _"When I told you I didn't want you, it_

_was the blackest kind of blasphemy..." _I saw the tears well up in her eyes as I told her that I

did in fact love her and I would never leave her again. I watched as I kissed her and she finally

let her guard down, her protective walls were shattering as she kissed me back.

To this day I

still couldn't believe she accepted me back. I kept thinking she'll one day realizehow difficult

I make her life and she'll run from me...I hadn't noticed the scene changed again until I heard

Bella's voice. _"Yes, Edward, I'll marry you." _My eyes shot open and I stared at the scene before

me. We were now in the factory, almost a year later from the previous scene. This was just mere

days ago, Bella's last day as a human, one of our last happy moments together.

I scowled as the

images blurred again and then stopped. Bella was a vampire...and fighting Jane. I knew what

was soon to happen, it was something I didn't want to see, but did anyways. Jane threw Bella

across the room and into the wall with such...power, such force it was incredible that so much

strength could be held in such a small body. Bella wasn't getting up and I felt my heart breaking

all over again.

_"Edward...Help me.." _Bella...im sorry I couldn't save you I was too weak...

"_Edward, please..." _Bella? Wait...was that from another image? I looked around, it was dark,

blank..then...how? _"Edward..." _No, she's calling for me, im sure of it, it's her! _"Help..." _

She needs me...but the darkness, it's so powerful. _"It...hurts." _I heard her say again.

How was

this possible? I was wracking my brain for the answer, then it hit me. I must still be able to

hear her thoughts since I can only hear her when she needs me, when she's hurt or in

trouble...I want to wake up, want to get to her, but the darkness, it was taking over again,

threatening to make me unconscience again. No, open your eyes, Edward. Fight it dammit!

I screamed at myself, willing to wake up, to get to Bella. "I need you...Edward." she thought

again, her voice ringing in my head, so pained and weak.

I had to fight this stupid

darkness and wake up to get to her..."Bella..."I moaned, my eyes fighting the rest of my body,

I willed them to keep fighting, I felt the darkness weakening. "Bella...!" I yelled, my eyes

finally breaking through. I slowly sat up, my eyes scanning the darkened room around me, the

lights were shut off again, just a small bit of light coming through the window told me

it was light out. My eyes finally rested on what I wanted to see: Bella. My body was

already starting to heal, but it still ached. I didn't care. I stood up shakily and wobbled slightly.

Gaining balance, I quickly (as currently possible) made my way over to Bella's body. She was

still, her chest not even rising with the intakes of breath. Had I just imagined hearing her

thoughts? A cruel trick my mind was playing on me? No, impossible, it **was** her thoughts I

heard, it was really, truly her...I knew it was. She's just really weak, that's why she's not

coming to yet...it's not like vampires had to breathe, so that's why her chest was still... I kneeled

by her and stroked her cheek. "Bella..." I whispered, bringing my lips to gently kiss her

forehead. I picked her up and layed her gently in my lap.

I whispered again with more

urgency, "Isabella...I know you can hear me..I heard you, heard your thoughts, please, Bella,

I need you...wake up." I trailed off and leaned over, resting my head against her chest and

closed my eyes, silently praying she would somehow answer me, that this would all end and

we could just go home and be together. "Ed...ward." I froze. "Bella?" I said, keeping my head

down, not wanting to find out if I had just imagined her calling me. "...-ward."

I heard her

wrangled voice say. My eyes shot open and my head raised quickly. "Bella?!" Her eyelids

were flickering, trying to stay as open as possible. "Bella, thank God you're ok!" I said,

hugging her body to me, knowing if I could cry, I would be. The relief that washed

through my body was intense, I felt her hand caress my cheek, leaving an indescribable

trail of fire behind her icy touch, which I reveled in. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So...it's finally...

Over?" she asked, whispering. "Yes, Bella, it's over." I said, kissing her forehead again and

pushing some of her hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Isabella." I whispered, a smile plastered

on my face. "Me too." she said back, s weak smile forming on her face. "Lets get out of here

and go home, everyone's probably worried sick. I told Alice to not let anyone come after us, I

didn't want to risk it..." I said, picking her up and standing, her arms wrapped around my neck.

When I went over to the door I realized all of the vampires that were sent here to keep guard

on us were now gone, probably on the way back to Italy with Aro and Jane. My body was

almost done healing, just a few scratches on my face and teeth marks still in my arm.

My clothes were ripped and torn and Bella's couldn't even count as clothes anymore.

Bella had begun to heal also, but her appearance was far worse, still, she looked beautiful,

nothing could change that. As we stepped outside Bella tried to get out of my grasp. "I can

walk, you know..." she said. "Just rest, Bella. I'll wake you when we get home." she was

about to protest but I put my lips to hers to stop her. "Please." I breathed against her face,

making her nod. She rested her head against my chest and her eyelids fluttered closed.

With that

I ran home, not noticing the pouring rain until I broke out of the cover of the forest I had used

to hide from the sun that was out just moments ago. But I didn't care, nothing could bother

me, in fact, I welcomed the rain for many reasons, for one, it finally washed the scent of Bella's

blood off of both us and our clothes. It allowed me to breath deeply, loving the fresh air. It

finally made me realize that we were out of that hell and the future we had dreamed about can

start to come true now.

The final reason I loved the rain at the moment was because of what

the rain did to Bella's scent, it intensified it, made it even better, more beautiful than anyone's

scent should be, it was intoxicating, to say the least. I couldn't believe it, it was over, and soon

I'd be able to marry the angel that was firmly in my arms. I smiled the whole way home.

I walked up to my house slowly.

Before I could even open the door it was yanked open

by a pissed off sister and an even angrier brother. "Where the hell have you been?!?" Emmett

and Rosalie yelled at me, taking in both mine and Bella's appearance. I realized not only

didn't Alice let them come save us, she didn't tell them a thing.Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, hope it wasn't confusing... xD anyways, I dont have much to say in this cept PLEASE review, I have almost 8000 hits and only 50some reviews? grrr, lol, ok well, I'll hopefully have the next chap soon, but I havent even started writing it...im going to 6 Flags tomorrow but I already have the next chap outlined..just gotta write it! ok, enough rambling, R&R guys:)**


	16. Explanations and Excitment

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, had alot of stuff going on in this life of mine .> I have no clue when I'll update next week because of Eclipse (Yay!!!!) lol, ok, so enjoy this chapter and enjoy Eclipse when it comes out!!**

* * *

**-Edward PoV- **

I was _still_ standing out in the pouring rain as Rosalie continued to yell at me, not letting

Emmett get so much as one word out to yell at me as well. "Do you have any goddamn idea how

worried we about you, Edward?! Esme's been locked up in her room for days, sobbing and

not talking to anyone, not even Carlisle. If she could cry tears the smell of salt would be in this

house for over a month!" I sighed at the thought of my mother crying...because of me.

I finally

pushed passed the two of them and got into the house, but Rosalie was not done yet with her

yelling. "Hello?! Edward Cullen, I'm talking to you, dammit!" she yelled in my ear. I sighed

again and turned to face her so she could continue her rant. "We had _No_ idea where you were,

you could've run off to Denali again or even of been killed for all we knew. Alice didn't even

have any visions of you..." She sighed, "You worried the hell out of us, Edward. out of _all_ of us."

She said, looking me in the eyes for the first time since I got here. They held anger but they also

had sadness in them, the look of someone that was about to cry. That seemed to be the end of her

one-sided argument because she closed her eyes and sighed again, leaning back into Emmett's

arms. It was now his turn to yell at me, or do whatever else it was he wanted to do to me. But

he didn't do anything, much to my surprise. I looked at him, but his eyes were fixed on

something else. He was staring at what was in my arms, Bella's recovering form.

The

only evidence that she was still 'alive' was her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath

she took. Emmett finally broke the silence, "Edward...you finally did it... you cha–" I cut him off,

"Yes, Emmett, I changed her, I had to, the only other choice I had would've been to watch her

die, which is something I can never do, no matter how dead set I was against changing her, I

wasn't going to let her die...I couldn't do that."

I trailed off, thankful that I couldn't cry,

because just the thought of Bella dying hurt me enough to make me want to cry. Rosalie and

Emmett must've seen that in my eyes because they both just looked at me with concern,

their thoughts were filled with thousands of questions that I knew I would soon enough have to

answer. But I would wait until I could have the whole family together to only have to re-account

what happened with me and Bella in the past 5 days.

I motioned for them to follow me as I made

my way over to our family room. I gently laid Bella down on the couch, swiping a stray piece of

hair out of her face. I turned around again to face my siblings. "Where's mom?" I asked either of

them. Rosalie was the one to answer, "I already told you, Edward, She's locked up in her room,

been there for days..." she said, looking up to the roof where Esme's room was located, concern

for Esme flowing through her thoughts but anger at me still apparent on her face.

I nodded,

"Watch over Bella for me, please." I said, turning and walking towards the steps, looking down

the whole time. When I reached the steps nearby thoughts were asking me something, _"You're_

_mad at me...aren't you."_ I looked up to see Alice sitting on the top step, hugging her knees to

her chest. I sighed and walked up the remaining steps, sitting next to her.

"No, Alice, im not mad

at you. I guess not telling anyone was the only way to be completely sure that no one would come

and try to save us. Im grateful, besides, I asked you to do whatever you could to keep them

away." I hugged her close, whispering my thanks. I then stood up and smiled at her, "Oh, Alice,

can you do me a favor and get some clothes for Bella to wear for when she wakes up, please?"

At the mention of clothes Alice shot up and ran straight to her room, thoughts of different

clothes flooding through her mind. I chuckled and then turned to walk down the hall over

to Esme's room. As I was expecting, I heard a few sobs coming from inside the room,

which hurt me to know that I was the reason she was like this.

I knocked on the door, "Esme...

C-can I come in?" I asked gently. _"...Edward?"_ she asked through her mind. "Yeah, mom, it's

me." I answered, opening the door to her room. I hadn't really been in her room in quite some

time. The walls were all white with light green and gold trimmings, making it very bright

and comforting inside.

One wall was designated for nothing but photos of the family and for

various paintings we collected from all the places we've visited and lived in during the years.

Another wall was covered in all kinds of books, enough to fill a small library. There were a lot

of cooking books, which were Esme's, and also many medical and law books, most likely

belonging to Carlisle or Jasper. They had as many books as I had CDs.

The king sized, four-

poster bed in the corner had a light grey bedspread on it. Esme was sitting on it, hugging her

knees to her chest and looking at me as if she had seen a ghost. "Edward...you're back...

You're ok?" she asked as I walked over to the bed and sat down besides her, taking her hand in

mine. "Yes, mom, I'm fine...I'm sorry for worrying you so much, I–" she cut me off by pulling

me into a tight hug.

"Edward Anthony, you are _never_ to go or do anything without telling us

ever again, do you understand me?" She asked, giving me another tight squeeze before breaking

the hug and going back to holding my hand in her lap. She then looked me over properly, taking

in my bloody and ripped clothes and a few cuts and bite marks that were still healing themselves.

"So are you going to explain any of this?" she asked, running her hand across a deep cut running

along my cheek that was still healing. "I will, Esme, I want to get everyone together to tell you

all at the same time. It will make things a lot easier." she pursed her lips, but then finally nodded.

"And Bella...is she?" I cut her off, "She's fine, mom, she's downstairs resting.

Rose and

Emmett are watching her for me. She was with me the whole time...she's the reason why I was

gone." Esme was going to say something but I stopped her before she got to. "I'll answer

every single one of your questions soon, Esme, ok?" I told her, smiling. "C'mon, lets go

downstairs." I said, standing and bringing her up with me. "I love you, Edward. Im so glad

you're back and you're safe." She said to me as we made our way towards the door.

I smiled

at her again, "I love you too, Mom." I answered, making her smile back as we walked

downstairs. We walked into the family room where I left everyone and Emmett and Rosalie

were now sitting on the couch where I had left Bella sleeping on. "Where's–?" Rose cut

me off, "Bella and Alice are up in her room so Bella can find something more...appropriate to

wear." "Appropriate?" I asked, now smirking. "Well, to put it in Bella's words, 'No way in

_hell_ am I going to wear something that covers less than a bikini does!'" I saw a picture of the

outfit that was designated for Bella to wear in Rose's mind and started laughing.

The 'shirt'

was made of a very think black see-through material that only covered the top part with a

darker material. The back was completely bare, the only thing that would hold the piece of

cloth to her body was two strings that tied behind her back and two more that tied around her

neck. The bottoms Alice had wanted her to wear were verytight and _very_ revealing jean

shorts that only went to the top half of her thigh, accompanied by a studded black belt.

I had

to admit, it would look _amazing_ on Bella, but she wasn't the type of person that would

wear clothes like that. We all sat down to wait, Rosalie and Esme talking to each

other and Emmett telling me that Jasper and Carlisle had gone to the hospital but that they should

be back quite soon. The sound of screaming and laughter soon filled the room as it came from

Alice's room.

Soon excited thoughts from Alice were screaming in my head, _"Oh my God,_

_you asked her to marry you, you're finally engaged!!!"_ I chuckled to myself, making my

family look at me suspiciously. "Alice found out some news I was planning on telling you

all together...don't worry, you'll all know soon enough." I then said in the same tone, knowing

they would hear me from upstairs, "Alice, could you two hurry up please?" "We're coming!"

I heard Bella yell from Alice's room.

I smiled to myself as Bella answered me, laughter

filling her voice along with Alice. They soon came downstairs, Bella wearing decent clothing

this time. She was wearing a blue v-neck shirt that fit her snugly, and tight fitting black jeans

that accentuated her curves perfectly. Alice seemed to have picked her hair up in a messy pony-

tail, some hairs hanging from it that framed her face.

When they came in the room Esme rushed

over to Bella, hugging her fiercely and asking her if she was alright. Esme was always the

mother. Bella smiled at her and made her way over to me, smiling. I smiled back and let her

sit down in my lap, my arms circling her waist. The front door then opened and I was greeted

with my father's thoughts, _"Edward, you're back?"_ I answered, "Yes, Carlisle.

We're all in the

family room, can you and Jasper come too, please?" _"Of course, one moment."_ he replied.

They both walked in, Jasper went over to sit with Alice, who kissed him on the cheek and

Esme walked over to hug Carlisle, who in return kissed her cheek as well. He then faced

me, his eyes flickering between me and Bella. _"So, Edward, im guessing that your changing_

_Bella was part of your disappearance?"_ he asked in his mind.

I gave a quick nod as he sat

down with Esme in the love seat. An awkward silence fell around us until Carlisle finally

spoke, "So, Edward, Bella, why were you both missing for five days?" he asked us. Bella

looked to me, her eyes pleading for me to answer. I nodded at her then looked over to my

family, taking in a deep breath.

"Well, five days ago I was with Bella at her house, like I

always am. When I had left to come home Alice called me, saying she had a vision of

Bella being hurt and kidnaped. Before even thinking about it I turned around and rushed back

to her house, but by the time I had gotten there, she was gone." I said, mentally kicking myself

for ever leaving Bella's side. I continued, "Alice had called again, telling me where Bella was...

And that it was Aro who took her." "Wait..Aro, from the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

I nodded at

him. "Yeah, him. He decided that we were taking to long in our decision to change Bella, so

he took her. When I found her she was badly hurt, on the verge of dying...so the only choice

I had for her to live was for her to be changed." I said, sighing, continuing again. I told them

about Aro coming back with Jane and how we fought, how I thought Bella was dead and how

hearing her thoughts in times of need is what woke me up in time to get to her.

We also spoke

of Bella's ability to use anyone's gift, and then how Aro warned of a future evil coming for us.

After a moment Rosalie spoke, "Bella...do you regret it?...being changed?" She asked, making

Bella's head shoot up to look at her. "Wha– No, never. I've _wanted_ this life since I first found

out what Edward was..what you all are.

I want to be with Edward forever, now I get to be. This

was as much _my _choice as it was his, and it's something I'll never regret, Rose, I swear, never."

Bella answered with sincerity burning in every word she said. Rosalie nodded and..._smiled_ at

Bella, like she finally accepted Bella as part of the family.

Well, now I guess was time to tell

the rest of them that Bella was now in fact actually _going_ to be part of the family. "Um, guys,

something else happened between me and Bella while we were there." I stammered, not

really knowing how to say it. Alice began smiling and saying words of encouragement in her

mind. I smiled at her help.

"Well, before I turned her I...asked her to marry me, and she said

yes." there was a moments silence and then Rose and Alice started screaming with

delight and jumping up and down, idea os flower arrangements, dresses, shoes, everything

began to flow through their thoughts. Emmett ran over to Bella and gave her a bone-crushing

hug, smiling from ear to ear, "Yes! Now you _really_ are going to be my little sister!!!" he yelled

happily, making everyone smile.

Esme and Carlisle hugged us both and said their

congratulations and how happy they were that I finally had someone to be with me for all

eternity. Even Jasper came over and hugged Bella tightly, he was happy he could be close to her

now without the fear of wanting to kill her.

Finally Rosalie and Alice ran over to Bella and

both hugged her, making all three of them fall over. Everyone laughed as the three girls

tried to get up, but kept falling over from laughing too much. Rosalie and Alice were

gushing over how beautiful her ring was and how they had to take her shopping as soon

as they could, especially now because they were all vampires, Bella's need to sleep was no

longer and excuse, so they could shop, literally, forever, which made Bella groan in

protest, but everyone else laughed.

It was nice to see that my

family wasn't angry at me anymore, and that _all_ of them now truly accepted Bella as

part of the family. "Now don't breaking Edward's heart, sis." she said, smirking. Bella smirked

back, "Wouldn't dream of it, Rose." she said, now looking up at me, still smiling. I smiled

back and was about to kiss her when Carlisle interrupted, "So, Bella, what do you say in us

taking you on your first hunt?" he asked, his eyebrow raised and smiling at her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, hope you liked Ch. 15 :) Please Review **

**_-Rattles Can-_**

**Ok, next chapter is her first hunt with them...im gunna try to put some fluff..cause I love fluff :P**

** TwiVamp**


	17. First Hunt

**A/N: To Everyone that reads this story, I am _SO _Sorry for not updating in a month. This has been the most...stressful month i've been through. My Grandmother had a stroke and was in the hospital in the begining of August. while she was there, I was taking care of my two younger cousins while both our mothers were with my grandma. During that time, my oh-so smart cousin (note the sarcasm) downloaded AIM onto my comp, which came with MANY Viruses, which, inturn, screwed over my comp, so I've had _NO _internet for 3-4 weeks. Anyways, I just got internet back an hour ago, so Im uploading this. Please review, it'll make me sooooo happy to know that people will still read this :) oh, and p.s. my grandma's in therapy, so she's going to be Ok, she's not going to be the way she used to be...but atleast she's alive, which is all my family cares about. **

* * *

**-Edward PoV-**

We all decided to go hunting together. Me and Bella in the Volvo and everyone else in Emmett's Jeep. Bella was looking out the windshield, her mind elsewhere, lost in thought. I grabbed her hand gently in mine which finally brought her back to reality. She blinked and looked confusedly at me. "You alright?" I asked her, wondering what she was thinking about and why she was so quiet. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, im fine just...thinking is all." She answered simply.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her calmly, still annoyed at the fact that even now I couldn't read her thoughts. I heard her take in a deep breath and then she began to speak, "Just...everything. I mean, a few days ago everything was how it normally is. We were laying down together in my bed. I was asking you to change me like always and you kept saying no, also like always." she said with a smirk.

"And well, now look where we are...im a vampire just like you, im engaged, and your about to take me on my first hunt...a lot has changed in such a small amount of time. I guess its taken all this time for my brain to finally catch up with it all and what's going on in my life now." She said, now looking out her window at the rain that was beginning to fall, back in her own thoughts. "Bella?" I asked out quietly. "Hmm?" she said, looking back at me. I paused, not knowing how to ask my question, or how she would respond to it. "Edward, what is it?" she asked me, turning in her seat to face me completely. I took a deep breath, "Bella, are you...happy, with everything that has happened, with everything that's going on? I mean... I pretty much took your old life away and forced you into this world, my world. Are you happy with that...or even ok with it?" I blurted out, trying not to show the worry or sadness that was in me show through my voice. I wasn't prepared for reaction, not at all. She began laughing.

The sorrow I was feeling, trying to hide, now disappeared and changed into utter confusion. She saw the look on my face and finally stopped laughing after several long minutes but a smile stayed on her beautiful face. "Edward Cullen, we've been together for almost two years and you should _**know**_ that ever since we've been together, ever since you first told me what you were that I've _**always**_ wanted to be changed, always wanted to be a part of this world with you. How could you honestly sit there and ask me if I wasn't happy? I have never been more happy in my whole entire life than I am right now, Edward. I finally got everything I've wished for. To be with you, forever. I love you,Edward. You've given me everything I've wanted and I couldn't be happier, trust me."

As she was saying all this, I felt the confusion that was on my face being replaced with my own smile. She suddenly leaned over in the care and kissed me. I still had to remember that she was no longer as 'breakable' as she was when she was a human. It would take some getting used to. I was about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away enough to break the kiss but I still felt the smirk that was now on her lips. "Isabella, you are going to pay for that." I growled at her playfully. "Eyes back on the road."she whispered against my lips now smiling and fighting back a laugh. I growled again, "No need, love, we're here." I whispered back. She pulled back again a little more "Well, in that case we should– " I cut her off by closing the small gap between us.

The kiss started off the same as it always did, until her lips began to become more urgent on mine. I was about to stop her until I remembered I no longer _**had**_ to stop. The boundaries I had placed for her since she was human could now be shattered. I smiled in the kiss as I pulled her closer to me.

* * *

**-Bella PoV-**

I ran my fingers through his hair and rested my arms on his shoulders, locking them around his neck. I felt one of his hands running through my hair and slowly down my back, sending chills through my body. His other hand went around my neck, pulling me closer. I was again happy that I wasn't human, because if I was, I would surely of passed out from not remembering to breathe. He then ran his ice cold tongue gently across my lower lip. It was strange, in a good way, that instead of me being pushed away when I so desperately wanted to be close to him, he actually pulled me closer, the desperation I had felt so many times in the past was now being shown in his own actions, something I happily accepted. I opened my mouth to give him entrance and his tongue soon found mine.

With my heightened senses he tasted better than I ever thought possible, better than he ever had when I was human. His hand ran up and down my arm, giving me goose bumps and his other traced the bottom hem of my shirt, which he soon put his hand under, resting it on the small of my back. My hands knotted in his hair as he picked me up and sat me in his lap in one fluid motion, not ever breaking the kiss. My hands traced down his neck and collarbone and soon found the top buttons of his shirt. His hand began to travel further up my back and I continued to unbutton his shirt when an extremely loud (to my sensitive ears) knock on the window came from outside. We instantly broke the kiss, both of us gasping when the knock came again accompanied by a someone's booming laughter in the background.

"Geez, Romeo, she's a vampire for five minutes and you're already taking her clothes off?" I looked up and out the window when I heard Rosalie's comment. "C'mon, you'll have the rest of eternity to do that, so get decent so we can go hunt, we're all getting hungrier and you two stalling us isn't much of a help." I rolled my eyes and I felt Edward's chest rumble from a growl building inside of him. "Oh please, Rose, how many times have we had to wait to go hunting because of you and Emmett?" "That's different," She retorted, "And besides its not like this is Emmett's first hunt like it is Bella's." She said, nodding her head towards me.

"Fine, alright, We'll be there in a minute, Rosalie, ok?" I said to her, getting off of Edward and back into my own seat. She rolled her eyes again but nodded and walked back to Emmett who was standing just a few feet away and then they both ran off into the forest. Edward quickly buttoned his shirt back up and was soon out of his door and opening my own. "Well, better not keep a bunch of hungry vampires waiting on us any longer, huh?" He asked me, smirking as he helped me out of the car.

* * *

**-Edward PoV-**

We walked hand in hand as we entered a forest to meet up with everyone else. They were a few miles ahead, so we'd have to run to catch up. I was about to pull Bella onto my back when I soon realized I didn't have to. "Hmm...this should be interesting." I said to myself. "What will be interesting?" She asked, looking over to me. I chuckled. I guess she could now hear me when I talked under my breath too. "Heh, well, everyone's about three-four miles ahead of us, so we'll have to run to catch up. So what should be interesting to find out is just how fast you really are." I said, smiling her favorite crooked smile. She suddenly stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"Hello...when have I _**ever**_ walked across a flat surface without tripping? Let alone run across one...how do you expect me to run four miles without falling!?" It was now my turn to laugh while she was the one with the confusion on her face. "Bella, you're a vampire now, being graceful is part of the package, you know. I doubt you'll ever trip again, unless you do it purposefully. So stop worrying, okay? And don't even try saying you're afraid you'll hit a tree. You'll dodge them without even knowing that you're doing it. And even if you _**were **_to hit a tree, I'd bet you'll do a lot more damage to it then it will to you. Hell, you'll probably plow right through it without a second thought." She rolled her eyes and I kissed her cheek. "C'mon, I'll race you, even give you a head start." I teased her, about to kiss her again when She suddenly ripped her hand out of mine and went flying off ahead of me.

I raised an eyebrow as she soon started to leave my range of sight. "Wow...she's fast." I whispered to myself, now running to catch up to her. "Bella, wait up!" I yelled. She was still about twenty or so yards ahead. "Not a chance!" I heard her yell back. I laughed, "Have it your way, then!" I yelled again, now running at full speed, quickly closing in on her. She looked back and saw me catching up. I was close enough to her that she could hear me without the yelling. "Sorry, love, but im still the fastest in the family." I said, laughing as I caught up and ran past her. I heard her growl and she tried to keep up with me. Our family was in a clearing about fifty yards ahead, I could see them past the trees and hear their impatient thoughts as me and Bella closed in on them.

'_Damn, I wish they'd hurry their asses up already_..._'_ Rosalie, of course.

'_The sooner we hunt the sooner we can get back home and I can finish what I started with Rose_

_before Edward came home_...' that was Emmett, I quickly left his mind as disturbing images of

Rosalie began to fill his thoughts.

'_Edward, hurry up!'_ that was simultaneously thought by Alice and Jasper.

'_I hope Bella doesn't think differently of us after seeing us hunt_..._that would behorrible_..._'_ Esme,

always the caring mother.

'_Edward, I know you can hear me, please don't _

_have us wait as long as you did again, and __**please**__ don't you two turn into Rosalie and Emmett,_

_for all of our sakes_._'_ Carlisle thought, the end coming out in a laugh.

As me and Bella made it into the clearing they were waiting in, their thoughts all centered in on one thing: _**hunting. **_ "Sorry we uh...took so long, guys." Bella said, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "It's alright, Dear." Esme said, smiling at Bella. "Alright, according to Alice, this area will be clear of any and all humans until sometime after sunset. So, before sunset everyone should meet back here just to be safe, alright?" Carlisle said, making everyone nod. Soon everyone but me, Carlisle, and Bella ran off into different directions, their thoughts fading as they gave themselves over to their senses.

Carlisle then faced Bella and put his hands on her shoulders. "Bella, just... Let yourself go, follow the scent that appeals most to you out in this forest and chase it. Knowing how to hunt is inside of you, now you just have to tap into it. Don't worry or think about anything, just clear your mind, focus on the scents around us." Bella nodded and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. When she let it out her eyes shot open. They were now pitch black, just like all of ours were. Carlisle dropped his hands from her shoulders and she then ran off behind him and into the forest just like she did before. I was about to go after her when Carlisle's thoughts filled my head.

_'Let her go, Edward. This is something she has to do __on her own.'_ I looked over to him and nodded. "She'll be fine, Edward, don't worry." He reassured me before running into the forest. I took a deep breath and shook my head to get rid of all my thoughts. I tracked a scent and then ran off into the forest in search of my prey.

* * *

**-Bella PoV-**

I followed Carlisle's instructions and cleared my head of everything I was thinking about. It was then that the scent of..._**something**_ hit me. Once Carlisle let me go I knew I had to run after it, had to catch it. It confused me for a moment. Why I had no bloodlust when it came to the mere thought of a human, but when this particular scent hit me, it was mouth watering. It was like smelling the most delicious food after being starved for weeks. I guessed it was because of the hatred I had for blood as a human, that when I was turned into something that's very being survived on blood, I resorted to still hating it...unless the blood belonged to an animal instead.

In any case, I was closing in on the scent, something that excited me and scared me at the same time. I saw an animal up ahead and I knew that that was where the scent was coming from. I closed in on it and suddenly shut my eyes as I pounced on it. I don't know why I did, but the second I did instinct took over and I snapped its neck back, instantly feeling it's body go limp in my grasp. I kept my eyes closed as I lowered my mouth onto it and pierced through its skin.

When the blood touched my lips I felt myself suddenly craving it even more than I did before. I sucked on it harder, wanting the blood to flow through my mouth quicker than it already was. It was amazing. Like water in a desert. Nothing could ever match the taste. When I finished I pulled away and finally opened my eyes. When I saw the animal I had just killed I almost began to laugh at the sheer irony of it. The animal who's blood called to me more powerfully than any other in the forest had been that of a _**wolf**_. Even more ironic, the color of fur this certain wolf had was a reddish, russet color. The same color coat _**He**_ had. I suddenly found myself wondering what he was doing, better yet _**how**_ he was doing. I realized he knew nothing about my new found life.

He thought I was probably still at home with Charlie, still _**human**_, and certainly still not engaged...I should find a way to tell him. Even if im supposed to automatically hate him and his kind, he was my best friend, he deserved better than being left in the dark about me for the rest of his life. Now I just had to figure out a way to get him to talk to me without trying to kill me. Or even worse, "try to kill Edward." I whispered, standing. I heard a rustling in the leaves and quickly turned around, "Who's there?" I said, my eyes darting around, trying to find the source of the noise. _**"Boo."**_ someone whispered in my ear. I gasped and turned around right into Edward's arms. His face was trying to keep composed so he wouldn't break down laughing. "Now then...who's going to try to kill me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I glared at him, "Me if you don't stop scaring me half to death." he chuckled at what I said, "Now, love, I highly doubt that's possible, even for me, seeing as how you're technically _**already**_ dead." I rolled my eyes at him. "And besides, if you kill me, then I can't do this to you anymore." He said, putting two of his fingers in the belt loops of my jeans and pulling me closer to him. He bent his head down to be eye- level with me. His eyes were now the beautiful topaz color that I had fallen in love with. They were even more beautiful now with my heightened sense of sight. He smirked at me, "You're a messy eater." I raised an eyebrow at him and he licked the corner of my lip where some blood remained, sending a wave of chills crashing through my body.

I felt a raindrop hit my face and it was soon followed by a downpour. I was about to suggest heading back to the clearing when Edward's fingers in my belt loops tightened, not letting me go. I looked back at him and his eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "Im not done with you yet, Isabella, and besides, I've just realized that we've lived in the rainiest city together for about two years and yet I've never kissed you in the rain." He said, now smiling again. "Well, we should change that now, shouldn't we?" I asked, now teasing him. He nodded and then pressed his lips against mine.

It felt even better, kissing him in the rain. All the worries I had about Jake had instantly vanished the second I saw him, and I still couldn't believe that I would get kissed like this for the rest of my life. Sometimes I felt myself waiting to wake up and be in my bed back home in Phoenix, all of this being a simple dream. Sure, there have been bad parts of it in the past, James, Edward leaving, The Volturi, and more, but there was also good..._**a lot**_ of good that made this just _**too **_good to be real, that it had to be a dream. But it wasn't. Edward is mine and we're going to live together forever, for all eternity. There's nothing else that I could or would ever want in my life.

Kissing Edward in the rain and just being in his arms made me sure of that. "I Love you, Bella." He whispered in the seconds our lips separated. "I Love you too, Edward." I said, resting my forehead against his, smiling. He took his fingers out of the belt loops and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly to him. "Lets get back to the others." He said, kissing my cheek and grabbing my hand as we ran back to the clearing.

* * *

**A/N: Ok then, hope you liked this chap...I'll be updating as soon as possible..I just started school again and since i go to see my grandma everyday for about 4hrs, I'll hopefully get some writing done there. heh, PLEASE Review, get my spirits up:)**

**TwiVamp**


	18. Forgivness and Acception

**A/N: I don't even know where to begin with this. I am EXTREMELY sorry that I have not updated in months, seriously. life has just been so extremely hectic, what with school, and homework, family, etc. I really do hope that i still even have readers after my long absence...anyways, if I do, I want to thank all of, my readers, for sticking with me. I made this a really long chapter (14 pages) so, hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**-BPOV-**

Once we met back up with everyone else, I was bombarded with questions. Most of the answers I gave shocked them to say the least. "Bella, are you ok, do you still crave blood? Maybe we're too close to humans still…." Jasper said, momentarily stunning me with his sudden rush of worry for me. Jasper was never 'mean' to me, but he did keep his distance. "I'm fine, Jasper. Actually, I didn't crave human blood at all. What I did crave though was…" I stopped, images of Jacob and the other wolves flooding my mind. "She thirsted for the blood of a wolf." Edward said for me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. Bella hated blood as a human. But, she accepted the fact that she would be living on animal blood far before she was even changed. So her body and mind automatically repel _**human**_ blood. It's quite odd…but my guess is that her body craves the blood of an animal in the same way all vampires crave the blood of a human." Carlisle explained as best as he could. I simply shrugged and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. "I…guess that makes sense." Edward answered. "Alright then, we should head home and clean up, humans will be coming around here soon." Alice said, stretching her arms above her head like a child.

We all nodded at her and ran to the cars; me and Edward making it first and speeding home before the others even made it to their own cars. "It's weird…" I started, looking over to Edward. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Well, I used to absolutely_** hate**_ when you drove above 70mph… but now I'm almost completely fine with it." I said, absentmindedly playing with his fingers as his hand rested in mine. "Well, I guess it's because you can literally move faster than the car itself, so your body is accustomed to the speed." He answered, turning the hand that I was playing with and entwining his fingers with mine. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder as he continued to drive home, my eyes closing, feigning sleep.

**-EPOV-**

When the jeep pulled up next to our car, I heard Alice's thoughts as they flowed into my head, 'Edward, I saw what you wanted to do for Bella, so how about Me and Rose take her out for the day…after all, human blood doesn't seem to affect her. And don't worry, we'll take good care of her." She said, ending in a laugh. As we got out of our cars, Alice and Rosalie ran off into the house quickly, an evil glint in their eyes. "Twenty minutes to get ready, Bella!!!" they yelled out in unison. I looked over to Bella to see that she was beyond confused, "Umm…what the hell are they talking about?" She asked me, raising an eyebrow. I looked at her, feigning innocence, hoping she would fall for it. "Edward, don't make me use my power on you. What's. Going. On?" she said, her temper slowly flaring.

I sighed at her, "Well…um, I kind of agreed to allow them to take you shopping for the day…" I said, watching as anger flickered in her eyes. "Edward Anthony…" She started, but I gave her an apologetic smile. She just growled, turning, and stomping off into the house. "Bella, wait!" I yelled after her, chasing her up to my room. "Isabella, what are you doing?" I asked her again as she started pacing in my room, looking deep in thought. Her eyes flickered up to mine as she turned to look at me. "I need to go home…I have no clothes or anything here." She said, a small sigh escaping her lips as she sat on the edge of the bed. Even now as a vampire, I could tell when she lied. She and I both knew that she had enough clothes of her own here to start her own mini mall, thanks to Alice's doing.

But the real reason for her wanting to go home was because of Charlie…she missed her dad. I frowned slightly and sat next to her. "Bella, you can't go back home." "Why not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because…Alice told Charlie really sick, the flu or something, And so Carlisle is taking care of you here." I explained. "And when did she tell him this?" She asked me, skepticism clear in her voice. "The day you got kidnapped…so about five days ago." I answered. She sighed again and fell backwards, lying down on the bed. There was then a knock on the door and Alice walked in, coming over to us. "Here, Bella, wear this till we go shopping…I promise you'll have a say in what we buy you, alright?" She said. Bella raised her head and looked at Alice in disbelief. "A say…in everything?" she asked. Alice smirked and nodded her head, "If that's what it takes to get you to go, then yeah." She answered, turning to walk out.

Bella sat up and took the clothes into her hands. "Thanks, Alice." She called out, standing up and walking over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I sighed again, hoping Bella wasn't still mad at me. 'She's not mad. She just wanted to spend time with you…but also wants to see her father. So stop being so worried.' Jasper's thoughts told me as they filled my head, comforting me. A few more minutes later I heard the water turning off as Bella finished getting ready. I laid back and let my mind wander again to all the times I've had with Bella and everything that's to come. "How do I look?" I heard a soft voice ask, making my mind slip back into reality.

I sat up quickly and was stunned by what I saw. She left her long brown hair loose and it cascaded to the middle of her back. She had some black eyeliner on, making her eyes pop more than they already did. She was wearing a black form-fitted t-shirt with some designs on them and dark blue skinny jeans along with blue flats. I was still staring when she spoke again. "Do I look that bad?" She asked. I blinked and stood, walking over to her. "Are you crazy? Bella, you look…beautiful isn't even close to describing how you look right now. I'm actually worried about letting you go to the mall without me there.

Men's thoughts were bad enough when I was there and you were human…I fear to imagine what they'll be thinking when they see you now, let alone what they say or do." She laughed and winked at me, "Don't worry so much. I'll be with your sisters; your sisters who are gorgeous and whom I pale in comparison to." "And besides," She said, raising her left hand, "I doubt many will try to hit on someone who's engaged…right?" she asked, now looking at me questioningly. I smiled and nodded at her, "Of course, Bella, you're absolutely right. Now then, you should get going." I told her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me, Mr. Cullen." She said, smirking and raising an eyebrow at me. I kissed her cheek softly and looked her in the eye. "Bella, why on earth would I _**ever **_want to be apart from you?" I asked her. She smiled again and shook her head. "I guess you're right. Well yeah, I guess I better go…and besides, the sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back and be with you." She said as tilted her head upwards slowly towards mine. I was about to close the gap when--, "Isabellaaaaaaaaa! Hurry up!" We heard Alice yell from downstairs, triggering sighs from both of us.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at her, "Love you." I whispered, kissing her lips gently. "Love you too." She said back before turning and going out the door. A few seconds later I heard Alice's car start up and they drove off. Once they were gone I went downstairs and said a quick goodbye to the remainder of my family, grabbing my keys and running outback to my Volvo, speeding off in the direction of Bella's house. My mind was racing as I thought of what I was going to say to Charlie, and how he would react. Would he actually accept what I wanted to tell him? Or would he blow my head off…resulting in him finding out my secret. I pushed those thoughts aside as I parked my car next to the cruiser. I took an unnecessary deep breath and stepped out of my car, walking over to the door and knocking twice. "Coming!" I heard Charlie's voice call from somewhere in the house. A few moments later the door opened and I watched as Charlie's eyes widened and his face slightly reddened from a sudden wave of anger.

"Cullen, what are you doing here? Where the hell is my daughter? Where's Bella?!" He said angrily, his thoughts just as angry as his words. "Sir, please, calm down, Bella is fine. She is currently out shopping with Alice and Rosalie." I said calmly. His angry thoughts were suddenly threaded with confusion. "Then why the hell are you here?" he spat at me. I put my hands up as a sign of innocence, "I simply came to talk to you. Sir, I actually have…something to ask of you…" I said, staring into his eyes with determination, taking him aback. He sighed and moved over, allowing me room to enter his house. "This had better be quick." He said gruffly, shutting the door and taking a seat at the kitchen table. I sat across from him and took another unnecessary deep breath.

"Well, you see Chief Swan…Bella and I are getting married." I said as calmly as I could. It took a few seconds for his brain to process this information and then he exploded. "WHAT!?! No way in hell am I going to allow you to marry her! I forbid it! After what you put her through last year, you're lucky I allow you to even be near her!" He yelled as images of a broken Bella speeding through his mind, making me internally cringe. "You're no good for her; you'll never deserve her, ever! All's you've done is caused her pain, I can't let you do that to her again!" He said, his eyes shifting to the side slightly, resting on his gun for a moment before glaring back at me.

At what he said my calm composure cracked slightly. "Charlie, I know what I did to her is something that could _**never **_be forgiven, but I love your daughter far more than anyone will, far more than anyone has a right to love someone else. And I know I don't deserve her, yet she chose me." I said, rising from my seat. "But one thing I know for sure is that I will never cause her pain again, for as long as I live."_**For forever,**_ I thought.

"How can I be sure of that? If you two run off and get…married, you'll probably move far away, and then who knows what can happen to her…" He said, his anger subsiding slightly to be replaced with sadness. "Charlie Swan. I swear to you, on the graves of my mother and father, that I will never hurt Bella again. Nothing will ever hurt her as long as she is with me. I can't and won't live without your daughter…" I said, almost pleading. "Charlie, we _**are**_ getting married, whether you like it or not. Bella doesn't even know I'm here. She didn't want to tell you or Renee because she knew you two would be angry. But I came because I know that Bella secretly wants nothing more than her family to be there on her wedding day. She wants her father to walk her down the isle." I told him, watching him as images of him walking Bella down the isle flooded his thoughts.

"So I'm asking, please, accept the fact that I want to marry her; that I want to be her husband." I said quietly, staring him in the eye. He stared back and sat down slowly, breaking eye contact sighing, running a hand over his face. "Alright." He said quietly, his face still in his hand. I sat back down also and hid the smile that was threatening to tug at my lips. "R-really?" I said, glad that his thoughts were not revolving around him grabbing his gun anymore. He removed his hand from his face and looked at me again, taking in a long breath. "Yes. Edward...I've seen the way you two look at each other. When you're around her, it's like nothing else in the world exists...And though you put her through hell, you came back for her, and she accepted you. So you must've done something right in her eyes for her to accept you back. I don't doubt the love you have for each other...so I just hope it's enough." He said, looking at me with acceptance in his eyes.

I felt the smile tugging at my lips again as I looked at him. I was surprised to see a small smile forming upon his face. "You have my blessing, Edward Cullen, I know you're what my little girl wants and I'm not going to stand in the way anymore..." he said, standing up and walking towards me, his hand outstretched. I took his hand in mine and shook it happily. "Thank you, Charlie; you have no idea how happy you've just made me." I said, standing up and grabbing my keys off of the counter. "Well...I had better get back home before Bella gets home." I said, smiling at him again. I saw him nod. "See you soon, Edward." "You too, Chief. Oh, also, don't mention any of this to Bella... I want it to be a surprise...if that's alright with you." I asked him. He simply nodded again, "Alright, I won't say a word to her." "Thanks." I said as I walked out to my car and turned it on, driving at a normal human speed until I was no longer in viewing distance of Charlie.

Once I turned the corner I sped up to my normal 180mph and called Alice. She picked up after the second ring. "How'd it go?" she said, the smile in her voice evident. "As if you don't already know." I said, rolling my eyes. She laughed. "Anyways, I'm on my way home and then I have one more thing to take care of before you guys can come back, alright?" I told her, speeding up to 230mph and I hit the back roads near our house. "Sure thing, we'll be home in about an hour, that's plenty of time for you, trust me." She said as I heard the beeping of clothes being checked at the register. "Alright, see you later." "Buh-bye!" She said happily, clicking her phone shut as I parked the car in the back and shut it off, walking back into the house. _**'Someone's in a good mood.' **_Jasper thought as I passed by him on my way to the stairs.

"Charlie accepted the fact that I'm going to marry Bella." I said, a grin spreading across my face. "That's great! It'll make her really happy to have her father there, Edward." Jasper said smiling, my happiness obviously affecting him. "Yeah, I know...But I want to keep it a secret from her. Have Charlie surprise her on our wedding day." I said, smirking. He chuckled at me as I went for the stairs, "Good luck with that!" He said as I went to my room and turned on my music system, waiting for a random song to start playing. I smiled as _**"Iris"**_ from The Goo Goo Dolls began to flow from the speakers, filling my room with the music.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_**  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**_

This was one of Bella's favorite songs and it was quickly also becoming one of my favorites. I grabbed the little remote and shut off the music as _**Leave Out All The Rest**_ by Linkin Park began playing. I grabbed my cell phone and was about to call Alice again when a text message popped up. I recognized the number as Alice's and opened the text,

_**'I saw wat u were bout 2 call me 4. The #'s 483-948-3271. –A' **_

I answered back quickly with my own text

_**'thnx a lot, I hope this goes well. –E'**_

I smiled and punched in the number on my phone. It rang three times before someone answered, "Hello?" "Hi...is this Renee Dwyer?" I asked as calmly as I could "Yes it is...who is this?" she asked. "Erm...Hi, Renee, this is Edward Cullen, I met you two years ago, while Bella was in the hospital?" I said, saying it like it was a question. "Oh yes, of course I remember you, you'd never leave my Bella's side no matter what...She is ok, right, Edward?" She said, panic spreading in her voice. "Yes, yes, she's perfectly fine...I just called to tell you something actually, and to ask you something." I said into the phone, hoping this would go a lot more smoothly than it did with Charlie. "Well, you see Renee, I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes..." I said into the phone. There was silence on the other end. The only evidence that Renee was still there was the shallow breaths from her end of the phone. "R-Renee? Hello?" "Bella...My Isabella is going to get MARRIED?!? What, No! She's far too young to be making the same mistake I made!!!!" She yelled into the phone, sounding like she was near hyperventilation.

"Renee...please, calm down. I love your daughter very much and she loves me. I swear to you...this is _**not**_ a mistake. Bella is the one for me, I knew this the moment I first saw her." I told her, hearing her heavy breaths on the other end of the line. After a few moments, she sighed, breaking the awkward silence. "You really love her that much? To get married so _**young**_?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. I wasn't getting married at a young age...seeing as how I'm as old as her grandparents. "Yes, Renee, I love you're daughter more than anything and anyone on this planet. I can assure you, she'll always be safe with me, no matter what." I told her, sincerity ringing in my words. I heard another sigh, "When is this going to happen, you two tying the knot?" she asked into the phone. A small smile crept onto my face as I realized she too was accepting me marrying Bella. "Well, in a few weeks, most likely...But I had a favor I'd like to ask of you, Renee, if you wouldn't mind?" I asked into the phone. "And what would this 'favor' be, Edward?" She asked, curiosity dripping from her words. "Well...Bella has no idea that I'm talking to you right now...so she doesn't know that you know of her engagement to me...So I was wondering if you could fly down to Forks to surprise her. I'm sure she'll love being able to see her mother on her wedding day." I said kindly, hoping she'd say yes.

"Well...as great of an idea as that is Edward, I'm afraid I don't have the money right now to travel all the way to Washington." She said sadly. I chuckled into the phone, "No worries about that, Renee, my family can certainly buy tickets for both you and Phil to come here." I said happily. "I...I don't know about that Edward...I don't want your family spending money on us..." She said hesitantly into the phone. I had to smirk at that. Bella really was just like her mother when it came to certain things. "Please, I insist, Renee. It is would be no trouble at all for us, I assure you." I told her. After a few hesitative moments, I heard a hushed sigh, "Alright, you win...I guess we'll be seeing you soon then." She told me. "Talk to you soon, Renee, oh and just remember to not mention _**any**_ of this to Bella." I told her, having to be sure that this is kept an absolute secret from Bella.

"I won't tell her, I swear." She said with a slight laugh as I heard her hang up the phone. A few minutes later I heard the downstairs door open and then the thoughts of my sisters flooded into my mind, alerting me that they were home. Before I even made it to my door, Alice's thoughts stopped me. _**'Before you come down here, delete the last call log from your phone. I had a vision of Bella seeing her mom's number on it.' **_I looked back to my bed to where I left my phone laying and picked it up, deleting the call log and shutting it off, placing it back on my bed. I then ran downstairs to where they all where.

_**'All good now, Eddie?'**_ Rosalie askedme through her thoughts. I growled at her for using that nickname but then quickly nodded as Bella walked through the door. I smiled as she ran to me, wrapping her arms around me. "I missed you." I whispered into her hair. "Me too...even though it's only been about two hours." She answered. "Just the same...it was too long." I said, smirking at her. "So, how'd the shopping go, guys?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and I faced my sisters. "It went great; we all got dresses that will be delivered to the house within a week." Alice said happily. "Now, all's we need are the shoes and accessories and we're set!" Rosalie said, just as excited as Alice was, which made Bella groan. I just smiled at her and took her hand in mine, "Alice, Rosalie, as entertaining as it is hearing you two speak about our wedding, I think me and Bella need some alone time." I said, turning with her hand still in mine and walking to the stairs. "Just keep it PG-13 rated you two!" I heard Alice yell as we ran up the stairs and to my room, earning a growl from me before I shut the door.

Bella just laughed and went towards my bed, sitting on the edge. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down, taking her hand in mine again and resting it on my lap, she looked at me and smiled warmly, "So, what did you do today?" She asked. "Oh...nothing, just hung out with Emmett, played Guitar Hero." I said, lying easily. She smirked, "Well, sounds a hell of a lot better than the hell that your sisters put me through today. I didn't know it was possible to try on so many dresses in one day..." she said, rolling her eyes. I chucked and kissed her softly. "Well, good thing is, at least you're back home with me now, safe and sound." I whispered as I rested my forehead against hers. "Mhm...That is a good thing." She whispered back before leaning forward again and capturing my lips with hers.

I bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, willingly giving me entrance. Her taste was incredible, just like her, and I moaned at the feeling of her tongue against mine. I ran my hand past her knee and onto her thigh, massaging it before pulling her onto me, straddling my lap. Her hands ran through my hair and down my back, making me shiver at her touch. She reached the bottom of my shirt and I felt her hesitantly lifting it off me. I deepened the kiss even further, wanting to commit her taste to memory as she slid my shirt up further. We broke the kiss momentarily so I could lift my hands above my head and take my shirt off, flinging it across the room. I captured her lips with my again in no time we switched positions; she had her back on the bed and I was on top of her, resting my weight on my arm above her head, but still keeping my body pressed against hers.

My mind knew we had to stop soon, that we wanted to wait until our wedding night, but my body didn't want to listen to my brain. I slowly started to lift the t-shirt off of her, letting my fingers graze her smooth skin. I raised it to her abdomen, and then the uncertainty of Bella's kiss. "Edward..." Bella whispered against my lips making me instantly stop. I slowed the kiss, and broke away, "I know, I'm sorry...I'm stopping now." I said giving her one final sweet kiss and pulling away. I was about to go and grab my shirt which was thrown across the room just moments ago, when Bella's hand caught my wrist. I turned my head to face her, to see she was blushing slightly. "What is it, love?" I asked her, turning back around completely. "Well...um, even though I'm no longer human and I can't sleep...can we still just lay in bed together? It is getting to be night." She said, nodding her head towards the glass wall in the room.

The sun was almost completely set, making it Twilight, then end to one of the best days I have ever had. I layed down next to Bella on our bed and held her in my arms securely. "I love you Edward...and as torturous as today was, it still paid off...and I can't wait until I get to be your wife." She said, tilting her head up to kiss me on my cheek. "I love you too, Bella, more than you'll even know." I said, kissing the top of her head and looking out the window with her, watching as the stars slowly made their way into the sky.

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter, next one will be everyone getting ready for the big day :)**

**please please please review, tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I also have anew story im writing, and I really like it. i've written 4chapters, but im not even going to think of uploading it until this story's finished or until summer.**

**so yeah, review!**

**xo-TwiVamp **


End file.
